Some Nobodies
by Moira-chan
Summary: Ienzo, jeune romancier d'un monde futuriste, ne comprend pas sa société, où les Somebodies, les "riches", règnent en maîtres aux dépends des Nobodies, les "pauvres". Il rend donc visite à "La bande à Axel", groupe de brigands Nobodies. UA, couples divers. / Fanfiction en hiatus.
1. Prologue : Là où tout commence

**Titre** : Some Nobodies

**Auteur **: Moira-chan (Ou Momo, appelez-moi comme vous voulez =D)

**Genres** : Science-Fiction / Action-Aventure / Romance / Univers Alternatif / Peut-être de légers OOC, mais je ferai tout pour les éviter

**Rating** : K+

**Personnages** : Ienzo, Xemnas, Xigbar, Vexen, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Naminé, Sora, Riku, Kairi, plusieurs OCs (Bref, des taaaaaas de gens)

**Couples** : Tout pleeeeiiiin ! Bon, plus sérieusement. De l'hétéro. Hé-té-ro xD Pas yaoi, donc. Pas Akuroku non plus, nan (au cas où on me poserait la question...). Je dirais... Larxel, en tout cas (OTP oblige ~~) Après, c'est à voir. Sûrement Naminé/Ienzo :3

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix, et les autres sont à moi, donc si vous voulez les emprunter, demandez-moi =D Les chansons citées dans certains chapitres n'appartiennent qu'à leurs artistes respectifs.

**Résumé** :  
En l'an 3013, la société va mal, très mal ; les êtres humains, après avoir entièrement détruit le peu de nature qu'ils avaient réussi à préserver, se sont séparés en deux classes sociales : les riches et les pauvres, les Somebodies et les Nobodies. Les "quelqu'un" et les "personne".  
La ville de Néopolis, nouvelle cité d'Angleterre, est comme séparée en deux. D'un côté, les quartiers dits "chics", ceux des Somebodies. De l'autre, de vieux immeubles délabrés où s'entassent les Nobodies. Et parmi tout cela, eux. Une bande de Nobodies marqués du X de pauvreté, une bande de pauvre voleurs, mais une bande liée par une amitié inébranlable.  
Eux, ce sont Axel et sa bande. Des squatteurs connus comme le loup blanc. De jeunes adultes qui refusent de se laisser abattre.  
Dans toute la ville, "La bande à Axel" inspire autant de crainte que d'étonnement. C'est pourquoi Ienzo de Illusia , célèbre romancier, est bien décidé à les étudier.  
Mais alors qu'il s'approche du squat encerclé de policiers, il est bien loin de se douter de ce qui va lui arriver... Avec Axel et sa bande, il apprendra que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur : l'amour et l'amitié, en revanche, si. Et par-dessus tout, il découvrira la réelle liberté.  
Or, cela ne plaira pas à tout le monde ; alors finalement, réussiront-ils à faire changer les choses ?

**Blabla inutile** : Voilà, après de loooooongues hésitations, je me décide (enfin) à publier cette fic ici, histoire d'actualiser un peu mon profil sur ce site. Ceci est donc une fic à chapitres, ma toute première sur ce fandom, et à coup sûr une grande aventure pour moi. L'idée m'est venue il y a un certain temps déjà, lorsque nous avons évoqué la Science-Fiction en classe (il me semble). Après, tout s'est enchainé bien rapidement ; j'ai créé l'univers, l'ai peaufiné, etc.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que cette fanfiction, son univers et son scénario me tiennent vraiment à coeur, c'est pourquoi j'apprécierais tout particulièrement que vous me donniez votre avis sincère, qu'il soit positif ou négatif. Mais bien sûr, les reviews ne sont aucunement obligatoire xD Toujours bien sûr, le nombre de reviews ne modifiera pas le rythme de parution. A ce propos, je vais d'ailleurs tenter de publier un chapitre par semaine (ça devrait aller, j'ai pas mal d'avance, déjà 7 chapitres d'écrits ^^)

**Remerciements **: Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier deux personnes, à savoir Asgaa de pour m'avoir trouvé le titre, et à Myrylaa pour s'occuper de la bêta-lecture (à partir du chapitre 2 =D)

* * *

**Some Nobodies**

_Prologue : Là où tout commence__  
_

_06 Juin 3013_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Disons simplement que moi, Ienzo de Illusia, mondialement connu en tant que romancier, ai décidé de faire prendre à ma vie un tout nouveau tournant._

_Mais pour comprendre ma décision, il faut tout d'abord se plonger quelque peu dans l'histoire de notre monde._

_Nous sommes en l'an 3013, en Angleterre, à Néopolis, ville que l'on considère comme la capitale du monde. Cette cité semble florissante, belle et riche mais il en est tout autre._

_Notre société s'est scindée en deux groupes, les riches et les pauvres, les « Somebodies » et les « Nobodies ». Les « quelqu'un » et les « personne »._

_Nous, les Somebodies, nous vivons dans le luxe, voire même plus. « Argent » est le maître mot de notre groupe social. Nous avons également des capacités surdéveloppées ; à la naissance, on nous place une puce électronique dans le corps, ayant pour but d'accroître nos capacités soit mentales, soit physiques, soit les deux, tout dépend du niveau de richesse de notre famille._

_Puis on nous apprend à lire, à écrire, à cuisiner. Nous avons des professeurs privés nous enseignant les mathématiques, la géographie, l'histoire et bien d'autres choses encore. Une fois adolescents, on nous apprend la musique ; le piano, la guitare et d'autres instruments, ainsi que la magie. Chaque famille possède une magie spécifique ; mon héritage est l'illusion._

_Généralement, nous sommes enfants uniques ; nos parents n'ont ni le temps ni l'argent d'avoir d'autres enfants. Mais cela ne les empêche pas de gâter leur seul chéri ; c'est à croire qu'ils se livrent à une course à la réussite, car chacun cherche à avoir un enfant plus beau ou plus doué que celui de son voisin. Dans le cas où les parents sont divorcés – un cas extrêmement courant, et qui de plus est le mien – chaque géniteur tente de faire mieux que l'autre, de rendre le petit plus heureux._

_Les Nobodies, eux, n'ont pas cette chance. Tout ce qu'ils reçoivent à leur naissance, c'est une marque sur la peau, un X, ainsi qu'un autre X, dans leur prénom cette fois. Le X est ce qui désigne la classe pauvre._

_De plus, les mères Nobodies ont souvent trois, voire quatre ou même cinq enfants, alors qu'elles n'ont même pas les moyens d'en nourrir un seul._

_Il y a quelques jours encore, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblaient les Nobodies. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, ma mère m'enseigna que cet autre peuple – car, n'ayons pas peur de le dire, nous vivons tels deux peuples différents – était un groupe de barbares sanguinaires, ne connaissant aucune loi, n'appliquant aucune règle si ce n'est celle de voler, voire de tuer dans le but de se nourrir._

_Bien évidemment, je la crus sur paroles. J'imaginai qu'ils ressemblaient à des taureaux, des extra-terrestres, des monstres ou que sais-je d'autre. Puis, petit à petit, moi aussi je tombai dans le mépris et la crainte de ces êtres._

_Jusqu'au 27 mai 3013, date que je n'oublierai jamais. Ce jour-là, il y a donc dix jours jours, je me promenais – comme à mon habitude – dans le seul parc de la ville, à la recherche d'inspiration pour mon prochain roman. L'air était plutôt chaud, le ciel grisé de pollution, les quelques fleurs piétinées et les policiers faisaient les cent pas. Tout était exactement comme d'habitude, surtout __l'insupportable bruit émis par toutes ces voitures se pressant dans les ruelles._

_Or, soudain, un son couvrit tous les autres. On aurait dit un bruit de verre ou quelque chose comme ça. Intrigué, je me tournai vers son origine ; l'une des banques de la ville. Un cambriolage, me dis-je immédiatement. Je pariai alors que les voleurs étaient des Nobodies. Il me semblait en effet impossible qu'un Somebody ait pu essayer de dérober de l'argent ; non seulement il n'en manquait pas, mais en plus, cet acte était dénué de toute classe, et de toute façon bien trop périlleux._

_A l'aide d'un sort, je pris l'apparence d'un policier et me dirigeai vers le haut bâtiment gris qu'était la banque. Bientôt, je me rendis compte que les policiers déjà présents formaient un cercle autour d'un inconnu. Je ne pouvais voir son visage, car il était vêtu d'un long manteau et noir dont il avait rabattu la capuche sur sa tête. Il tenait également un sac brun foncé, dans lequel se trouvait probablement l'argent volé. Les gendarmes avaient sorti leurs armes de service et je voyais des voitures arriver ; ce ne devait pas être un voleur ordinaire. Soudainement, une arme apparut dans sa main droite, soit celle avec laquelle il ne tenait pas le sac contenant l'argent. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de, heu… De cercle avec des piques ? Peut-être. Le fait est que je la reconnus immédiatement ; il s'agissait d'une arme très rare, nommée « Chakram ». Les seuls exemplaires de ces espèces de boomerangs avaient été dérobés dans un musée célèbre pour sa sécurité, quelques mois auparavant._

_Sans attendre, l'homme – car visiblement c'était un homme – élimina tous les policiers. Moi, je restai bouche bée ; ce Nobody avait l'apparence d'une personne normale, d'un Somebody. Alors je réfléchis ; peut-être, après tout, les gens de ce peuple ne nous étaient-ils pas si différents ? Soudain, je remarquai que je portais encore l'uniforme de policier. Et pis encore, je vis l'assassin s'approcher de moi. Effrayé et fasciné à la fois, je rompis l'illusion et attendis, immobile. Je voulus m'enfuir, mais n'en eus pas la force. Bientôt, l'inconnu arriva à ma hauteur. Je protégeai alors mon visage de mes mains, comme si cela eut pu me préserver. Puis j'attendis. J'attendis qu'il m'attaque, qu'il me tue ou que sais-je d'autre. Mais il n'en fit rien._

- _Je fais si peur que ça ? Demanda-t-il tout à coup, d'un ton un peu décontenancé._

_Ensuite, il attrapa ma main droite et me força à la déplacer, avant de faire de même avec mon poignet gauche. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça. Soudainement pris d'une vague de courage, je relevai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans celui de l'inconnu, pour découvrir avec surprise qu'il ne devait pas être plus vieux que moi. Étant un peu plus petit que lui, je pouvais voir ses yeux, d'un vert perçant. Il avait l'air à la fois dur et à la fois un peu déboussolé. Brusquement, il se retourna ; les policiers, à nouveau debout, courraient vers nous._

- _Oh oh, fit mon interlocuteur, ça sent le roussi…_

_Puis il me regarda à nouveau._

- _Si jamais, déclara-t-il, mon nom c'est Axel. C'est bon, c'est retenu ?_

_Je n'osai pas répondre, et il ouvrit une sorte de portail ténébreux pour disparaître à l'intérieur. Ensuite, les policiers, qui finalement n'étaient pas morts, s'approchèrent de moi._

- _Monsieur, vous allez bien ? Me demanda l'un deux._

- _Monsieur ! Enchaîna un autre avant même que j'aie pu répondre au premier. Heureusement, vous n'avez rien !_

_Et moi je les regardais, complètement perdu. Je crois que l'un d'eux me reconnu. Il me semble aussi que l'on m'emmena au commissariat, puis chez moi – ou alors d'abord chez moi, puis au commissariat ? Je n'en savais rien. A vrai dire, j'avais l'impression de ne plus rien savoir ; tout ce qu'on m'avait raconté sur les Nobodies me semblait n'être qu'inepties, tout comme l'idée que je m'étais faite de la société._

_Par exemple, au début, le fait d'avoir cette fameuse puce électronique à l'intérieur de moi me rassurait ; à présent, elle me dégoûtait. Je me dégoûtais moi-même. Comment avais-je pu ne pas __me rendre compte de ce qu'était devenue notre société ? Et dire que les Nobodies étaient obligés de cambrioler des banques pour survivre, alors qu'ils étaient des êtres humains, tout comme nous !_

_Je décidai alors de me renseigner sur ce jeune homme, ce soi-disant Axel. Durant les jours qui suivirent, et ce pendant environ une semaine, j'épluchai tous les livres parlant des Nobodies que je trouvai à la bibliothèque, ou dans la collection littéraire de ma mère._

_Au début, je ne trouvai rien que je ne savais déjà. Mais un matin, alors que, comme d'habitude, j'entrais dans la boutique du marchand de journaux le plus proche de chez moi, je vis – d'ailleurs, comment ne pas y voir ? – le titre d'un journal. En fait, le titre de tous les journaux ; tous ne parlaient que d'un seul et même sujet, leur gros titre du jour. Sur l'un d'entre eux, « La bande à Axel : nouveau coup des gredins », sur un autre, « Axel et sa bande sont de retour », sur un troisième, « Axel a recommencé ». Partout, on ne voyait que ce nom : Axel. J'eus alors comme qui dirait une illumination ; l'Axel en question devait sûrement être le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré ! Tout à coup excité par la nouvelle, j'achetai plusieurs journaux, deux quotidiens et trois hebdomadaires. Je rentrai ensuite chez moi._

_Une fois confortablement assis dans un des nombreux fauteuils de ma salle à manger, je m'empressai de lire chacun des cinq longs articles dédiés à « Axel et sa bande ». Tous racontaient la même histoire : « Hier matin, à dix heures tapantes, « La bande à Axel », un groupe de jeunes voyous Nobodies, a cambriolé Central Bank et volé plus de cent millions d'euros. A neuf heures cinquante-sept exactement, le meneur, un dénommé Axel, est entré dans la banque, armé de deux armes particulières, les deux Chakrams récemment volés (voir édition du 17 janvier). Puis, malgré les efforts des forces de l'ordre, lui et deux autres Nobodies ont pris l'argent et se sont enfuis, sans laisser de trace. Actuellement, la police tente de pénétrer dans leur squat, l'ancien hôtel de la Place Numéro VI. »_

_En lisant ceci, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Tout le monde avait beau vanter l'efficacité de nos gendarmes, ils n'avaient pas été capables d'arrêter Axel. J'en vins alors à admirer ce Nobody ; il n'avait ni capacités spéciales, ni connaissances en magie, mais il avait été capable, avec seulement deux alliés, de cambrioler l'une des banques les mieux sécurisées d'Angleterre._

_Ensuite, pendant plusieurs jours, je réfléchis. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi une société si inégale ? Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles ainsi ? Et surtout, comment en était-on arrivés là ? Était-ce impossible de réparer les erreurs commises durant le deuxième millénaire ?_

_Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. J'ai beaucoup lu. J'ai même trouvé des livres entièrement consacrés à ceux que l'on surnomme « La bande à Axel ». Mais tous ces livres en parlent comme s'ils étaient le mal. Comme si Axel était Satan lui-même. Or, c'est faux, car il ne m'a pas tué. Je sais que c'est faux, il n'est pas le Diable, mais un homme qui recherche l'égalité._

_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire mon propre livre. Mon propre documentaire traitant de ce groupe de Nobodies. Un documentaire qui décrira la réalité, et non pas ce que les Somebodies veulent entendre. Un livre qui, je l'espère, permettra à mes semblables de se rendre compte de leur erreur._

_Demain, je partirai donc. Je quitterai tout. Pas que j'aie le goût du risque, au contraire, mais je veux savoir. Parce que la lecture ne peut rien m'apporter de plus._

_J'irai voir Axel et sa bande, et ensuite, je verrai. J'improviserai. Et étrangement, ça ne me fait pas peur. Parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien, d'aller dans la bonne direction._

_Demains sera pour moi le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Peut-être même que je ne redeviendrai jamais Ienzo le romancier. Mais peu importe, car la fin de mon ancienne vie marquera le premier changement de cette société, j'en suis convaincu._

_

* * *

_**Note de fin de chapitre** : Heu... Ben voilà quoi. Nan, plus sérieusement, je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce prologue, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu =D


	2. Chapitre 01 : Somewhere I Belong

Voilà, j'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui le premier chapitre (j'en profite parce que j'ai un peu de temps ^^)

Un immense merci à **Gravity of hearts**, **Coco-manga**, **nmfrter** et **Black Cat XD** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir =D

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Somewhere I Belong_

Lentement, le soleil commençait à éclairer le ciel de Néopolis. Ses rayons tentaient de filtrer à travers les nuages de pollution, sans grand succès. Ienzo de Illusia, un homme de petite taille aux cheveux virant dans les bleus, était réveillé depuis quelques heures déjà. Il venait de terminer de ranger ses manuscrits ainsi que ses dossiers. Assis dans un confortable fauteuil, dans le salon de son immense villa, il ferma les yeux, l'air serein. Bien qu'angoissé à l'idée de tout quitter, il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

Il somnola ainsi quelques minutes durant, puis il se leva et quitta la pièce par une porte située à sa droite, pour arriver dans un couloir. Couloir qu'il emprunta jusqu'à une autre porte, celle de sa chambre. Il y entra, puis balaya du regard la grande salle lui servant de chambre à coucher. A droite se trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur et un grand miroir, adossé au mur ; au milieu, son lit – un lit double aux draps vermeil – trônait ; et à gauche, une armoire ainsi qu'une chaîne stéréo. Certes, le mobilier était des plus simples, mais le jeune homme aimait cette simplicité. A ses yeux, la vie était trop compliquée ; les gens cherchaient sans cesse à être meilleurs que les autres, les entreprises faisaient tout pour satisfaire leurs clients qui, bien sûr, payaient de plus en plus cher pour des choses de moins en moins utiles. Il s'approcha alors de la chaîne stéréo, qu'il alluma. Bientôt, elle se mit à diffuser une charmante musique ; _Somewhere I Belong_ de Linkin Park. Autrement dit, une musique particulièrement démodée, étant donné qu'elle datait du millénaire précédent. Pourtant, l'homme aimait cette musique. Ce n'était pas l'affreuse musique « boum-boum » qu'il entendait tous les jours, ni le rap entièrement dénué de sens. C'était ce qu'il appelait « de la vraie musique ». Ienzo s'affala ensuite sur son lit. Sa longue mèche de cheveux retomba doucement sur son œil droit. Il se mit à regarder le plafond. _Somewhere I Belong_, entendit-il. « L'endroit où j'ai ma place ». Durant quelques instants, cette phrase le fit réfléchir. Où avait-il sa place, au juste ? Il avait l'impression que nulle part il n'était « à sa place ». La place de Somebody aurait normalement dû lui convenir, mais il en était tout autre. Depuis sa rencontre avec Axel, il s'était rendu compte que son rang n'avait rien d'enviable. Le luxe, les richesses, tout cela n'était que superflu. Où étaient les vraies valeurs, telles que l'amour ou l'amitié ? En y réfléchissant bien, il remarqua que jamais il n'avait entendu sa mère dire à son père qu'elle l'aimait, ou inversement.

Soudain, il s'assit sur son lit et se frappa le front. Il n'avait pas le temps de rêvasser, il devait partir ! Car s'il ne le faisait pas ce jour-là, il ne partirait jamais, il le savait. C'est pourquoi il se leva et ouvrit son armoire. Puis il resta devant, l'air hébété. Certes, il voulait partir et ne pas revenir avant longtemps, mais que devait-il prendre ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas arriver au squat d'Axel et de sa bande avec toutes ses affaires, comme s'il déménageait ! Il soupira et réfléchit quelques instants. Enfin, il prit une décision : il n'emporterait rien. Rien du tout, mis à part son téléphone portable et son lecteur mp9. Ensuite, il improviserait.

Étrangement calme, il s'approcha alors du miroir et s'y observa. Il avait l'air sûr de lui, sa mèche cachait le bleu son œil droit et ses vêtements, eh bien… Ils posaient problème. Il ne pouvait pas arriver chez des Nobodies vêtu d'un costume ! C'est pourquoi il se changea rapidement. Il enfila les habits les plus décontractés qu'il avait, soit un simple jeans et une chemise blanche. Neutre et banal, pensa-t-il. La tenue parfaite. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la plus chaude, mais en cette saison – et plus généralement, durant toute l'année – l'air était bien assez réchauffée pour lui permettre de ne pas grelotter.

Après s'être miré quelques minutes, il alla éteindre la chaîne stéréo, non sans une pointe de regret. Sa musique lui manquerait, heureusement qu'il avait son baladeur. Il quitta la pièce et retourna dans le salon, avant de se reprendre sa place derrière son bureau. Sur le meuble impeccablement rangé ne restaient plus que deux objets ; son téléphone portable et un petit carnet bleu foncé en cuir. Délicatement, et comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors, Ienzo ouvrit ce dernier. Puis il tira un tiroir du secrétaire et en sortit un stylo. Il se mit à écrire.

_07 Juin 3013_

_Ça y est, il est temps. Temps de partir, de tout quitter. J'ai beau avoir peur, je suis excité. Pressé de découvrir ce qui me semble être le vrai monde._

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai écouté « Somewhere I Belong » de Linkin Park. J'adore cette chanson, elle reflète exactement mes pensées du moment. Et dire que Naminé la trouvait, je cite, « complètement démodée »… Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour obtenir cette chanson, datant du siècle dernier._

_J'ai de la peine à me dire que je vais partir. Je me demande encore si quelque chose me retient ici. Je me demande si je dois avertir Naminé de ma décision. Elle me croira fou, et dans un sens, elle aura raison…_

_En fait, je crois qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui me retient ici. Je n'en ai pas parlé dans la précédente entrée de ce journal, mais je crois que je l'aime bien. A vrai dire, en ce monde, elle peut-être la seule personne pour qui j'éprouve de la sympathie. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je la considère comme ma meilleure amie…_

Le jeune homme leva alors son stylo du papier. Il n'avait plus rien à dire. Ou plutôt, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Durant quelques instants, il pensa à Naminé, cette jeune Somebody blonde avec qui il s'entendait si bien. En fin de compte, elle devait bien être la seule à qui il pouvait parler de ses problèmes ; alors devait-il vraiment prendre le risque de la perdre à tout jamais ? La main tremblante, il ajouta, en dessous de l'entrée du jour : _Je ne sais plus quoi faire._ Puis il referma violemment le journal, avant d'attraper son téléphone portable, posé sur le bureau. Il composa rapidement un numéro, puis reposa l'appareil sur le bureau. Immédiatement, un écran holographique se créa au dessus du téléphone, et une adolescente y apparut. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, environ. Ses cheveux blonds mi-longs étaient posés sur une de ses épaules. On ne pouvait voir que son buste, mais on devinait qu'elle portait une petite robe blanche. En apercevant Ienzo, elle sourit.

- Ienzo ! S'exclama-t-elle. Cela fait longtemps. As-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

L'homme aux cheveux bleus lui sourit en retour. De tous les gens qu'il connaissait, elle était la seule à le tutoyer. Même ses propres parents le nommaient « Monsieur Ienzo », comme s'il eut été un inconnu.

- Oui, cela fait longtemps, approuva-t-il. Vois-tu, je dois te faire part d'une décision que j'ai récemment prise.

La jeune fille afficha un air étonné.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle ?

- Eh bien…

Le romancier hésita quelques secondes. Devait-il lui dire ? Devait-il tout lui expliquer ? Elle chercherait sûrement à le retenir, à l'empêcher de suivre cette voie, qu'il savait pourtant être la bonne.

- Eh bien ? Insista Naminé.

Son interlocuteur se contenta finalement de secouer la tête.

- Rien, fit-il. Je veux juste trouver l'endroit où j'ai ma place.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- A bientôt, Naminé.

Puis il raccrocha. Finalement, il ne lui avait rien dit, rien expliqué. Il avait eu peur de sa réaction, alors il n'avait rien fait. Quel lâche il faisait. Encore tremblant, il s'empara à nouveau du stylo, et rajouta dans le carnet : _Je n'ai rien dit à Naminé, et pourtant, j'ose me prétendre son ami. Est-ce ça l'amitié ? Je suis un lâche. _Ensuite, il referma le carnet et l'enfourna, lui ainsi que son téléphone portable, que son portefeuille et que son lecteur mp9, dans un sac qui traînait sur son sofa, non loin de son bureau. Il attrapa ensuite le sac en question et y jeta quelques crayons provenant des tiroirs du secrétaire, avant d'aller dans la bibliothèque. Là, il choisit quatre livres, qu'il rangea dans son sac. Et enfin, il partit. Simplement. Il enfila une légère veste blanche, passa le sac en bandoulière et quitta sa demeure.

Dehors, il faisait chaud, très chaud, si bien que Ienzo regretta tout d'abord d'avoir emmené une veste. Mais il ne devait pas regretter, il devait aller de l'avant. Ne pas regarder en arrière. Il descendit rapidement les marches menant à la porte d'entrée de sa villa, pour arriver dans sa cour. Pas de fleurs ou de verdure sur ce grand terrain ; rien que du béton. Il eut un regard vers le garage, adjacent à la maison ; peut-être devait-il prendre sa voiture pour se rendre au squat ? Après tout, c'était à dix minutes de marche. Mais finalement, il décida que, pour dix minutes, il n'allait pas s'embêter à emmener son 4x4. Au fait, pensa-t-il, pourquoi avait-il une si grosse automobile alors qu'il vivait seul ? Encore un mystère de cette société de consommation.

D'un pas sûr, et sans un regard en arrière, le jeune romancier traversa alors la cour. Mais à peine était-il arrivé dans la rue qu'une voix l'interpella.

- Ienzo !

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Naminé. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, pour voir la blonde adolescente accourir. Comme à son habitude, elle était vêtue de sa petite robe blanche immaculée et de ses sandales bleu clair. Cette fois-ci, une légère veste, bleu clair elle aussi, venait compléter l'ensemble. Lorsqu'elle arriva aux côtés du jeune homme, elle s'arrêta brusquement, essoufflée.

- Naminé ? S'étonna son ami, un peu nerveux. Que fais-tu là ?

- Je… Je m'inquiétais, haleta-t-elle. Tu… Tu étais… bizarre tout à l'heure…

Ienzo posa la main sur l'épaule de son amie, un peu plus petite que lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, voulut-il la rassurer.

- Tu… Tu es sûr ?

Pauvre Naminé. Elle semblait si inquiète au sujet de son ami, que ce dernier dut détourner le regard pour ne pas lui parler de ses intentions.

- Oui, assura-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La jeune fille posa alors ses grands yeux bleus sur l'écrivain, et lui sourit.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle, avant de continuer un peu plus fort. Mais… Si quelque chose ne va pas, parle m'en.

- D'accord, fit son interlocuteur.

- Tu me le promets ?

Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être dites, même à ses meilleurs amis…

- Je te le promets, lâcha-t-il finalement.

L'adolescente lui sourit encore une fois, avant de le remercier et de s'en aller, le laissant pensif. Il n'était pas sûr de réussir à tenir la promesse faite à Naminé… Enfin, se dit-il, il verrait bien. Pour le moment, il devait aller au squat d'Axel et de sa bande. Il reprit donc le chemin de l'ancien hôtel de la Place Numéro VI.

En chemin, comme à son habitude, il observa les passants. Étonnamment, pour un dimanche matin, il n'y avait que peu de monde dans la rue, que ça soit à pied ou en voiture. En tout et pour tout, il croisa un groupe d'adolescentes, qu'il détailla. Vêtues de minijupes et de tops moulants, elle riaient et s'insultaient parmi, comme si cela eut été un simple jeu. En les voyant, Ienzo ne put s'empêcher de penser à son amie. Elle, elle n'était pas comme ça. Pour son âge, elle était mature. De plus, elle aimait la simplicité, tout comme lui, et faisait partie des rares personnes qui regardaient encore sur les autres. Soudain, une idée traversa l'esprit du romancier ; et si, finalement, sa place n'était pas avec la bande d'Axel, mais avec Naminé ? Peut-être voulait-elle faire changer les choses, elle aussi ? Il la connaissait si mal… Elle était sa meilleure amie mais il était incapable de dire quel était son plat préféré. En un instant, il fut envahi par le doute. Peut-être devait-il renoncer. Courir jusqu'à la demeure de Naminé. Tout lui expliquer, et essayer de changer les choses, avec elle. Il se gifla mentalement ; il n'était même pas sûr des intentions de la jeune fille, alors comment pouvait-il planifier de telles choses ? C'était tout bonnement impossible. Jamais il ne « changerait le monde » avec Naminé. Pas alors qu'il lui avait délibérément menti. Pas alors qu'il lui avait fait une promesse impossible à tenir. De plus, il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière à présent, il venait d'arriver sur la Place Numéro VI. Quand bien même sa place eut été aux côtés de Naminé, il n'avait pas le droit de changer sa décision.

Il aperçut sans peine l'ancien hôtel. Le bâtiment était encerclé de policiers. Pourtant, ceux-ci n'arrivaient pas à y entrer ; c'était étrange. Quel était donc le secret de ces Nobodies ? Le cœur battant, Ienzo s'approcha de la haute maison. Maintenant, la curiosité le tiraillait ; il voulait plus que jamais découvrir ce gang de voyous, et écrire un documentaire sur eux, comme il se l'était promis. Ensuite, quand il aurait trouvé l'endroit où il avait sa place, il retournerait voir Naminé et il lui expliquerait tout, dans les moindres détails. Et à ce moment-là, ils changeraient le monde, avec l'aide d'Axel et de sa bande.

Il leva les yeux sur le haut bâtiment en pierre se trouvant devant lui, puis murmura :

- _Somewhere I Belong_, hein…


	3. Chapitre 02 : Bienvenue au squat

Comme je dispose d'un peu de temps (encore heureux, c'est le week-end), j'en profite pour poster le chapitre 2, avant de me remettre à la correction du 7 et à l'écriture du 8 =D

Un immense merci à tous pour vos lectures et vos reviews !

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue au squat_

Ienzo se trouvait à présent à environ cent mètres des policiers qui tentaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment de pierre, l'ancien hôtel de la place. Le jeune homme, subjugué, avança en direction des gendarmes. Il voulait voir, il voulait découvrir pourquoi, il voulait plus que tout savoir comment la bande d'Axel les empêchait d'entrer.  
Bientôt, il arriva à la hauteur des policiers. Il resta un peu en retrait, puis observa la scène. Les hommes, tout de bleu vêtus, de grands sigles « POLICE » inscrits dans leur dos, n'encerclaient pas la maison comme l'avait pensé le romancier, mais un homme. Et pas n'importe quel homme ; celui qui se tenait au milieu des agents de police n'était autre qu'Axel, le si célèbre chef de gang. Ienzo le reconnut immédiatement, bien qu'il portât son long manteau ; en effet, il tenait un Chakram dans chacune de ses mains.

Debout devant le squat, la tête légèrement inclinée en avant, il ne semblait pas craindre ses ennemis. Sous sa capuche, le Somebody arrivait même à discerner un petit sourire satisfait, un sourire d'assassin. A la fois fasciné et effrayé, l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit quelques pas en arrière, mais ne put se résoudre à détourner les yeux du Nobody aux armes flamboyantes. Sans attendre, ce dernier releva brusquement la tête puis fonça sur un policier, à une vitesse incroyable. Aussitôt arrivé devant sa cible, il la frappa avec le Chakram qu'il tenait en sa main gauche, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le policier en arrière. Les autres hommes en bleu, terrifiés, n'osèrent pas bouger. Axel se tourna alors vers eux et retira lentement sa capuche, pour laisser apparaître une chevelure hérissée en pics d'un rouge éclatant.

Ses yeux, toujours aussi que verts que la première fois où ceux d'Ienzo les avaient croisés, fixaient sans défaillir la prochaine cible du Nobody. Celui-ci s'empressa d'ailleurs de l'attaquer. Puis il continua. Les policiers tentaient bien de se défendre, mais rien n'y faisait. Le rouquin était trop rapide, trop souple, trop agile, tout simplement bien trop fort pour eux. Si bien qu'en moins de dix minutes, la plupart des gendarmes étaient à terre. Seule une dizaine d'entre eux était encore debout. Les voitures de police allaient et venaient pour emporter les blessés, les renforts n'arrivaient pas, et Axel souriait toujours. Le romancier, qui observait la scène, eut une pointe d'admiration pour le jeune homme. Il ne semblait pas très vieux, et pourtant il était si fort et si courageux…

Soudain, le Nobody bâilla, puis jeta un regard ennuyé aux policiers restants.

- Hey, vous, fit-il, vous voulez pas partir ? Parce que, en fait, je m'ennuie grave et ça m'embêterait un peu de vous tuer…

Sans un mot, les gendarmes se regardèrent, interrogateurs. Puis il tournèrent les talons et s'enfuirent en courant, sous les yeux d'un Axel totalement blasé. Ienzo, quant à lui, s'approcha du rouquin. Il avançait, sans même avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était parler à cet être si étrange, lui qui avait battu de nombreux policiers sans sourciller, ce Nobody qui ne paraissait même pas fatigué après un tel combat. Tout à coup, le Nobody en question tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, qui s'immobilisa. Le rouquin parut d'abord étonné, puis se remit à sourire. Le romancier ne savait pas pourquoi, mais l'étirement des lèvres de ce jeune homme ne lui plaisait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa manière de sourire. Une chose qui était tout sauf naturelle.

- Mais je te connais ! S'exclama Axel. T'es le mec que j'ai vu à la banque !

Ienzo, complètement déstabilisé, cherchait une réponse à donner au Nobody, mais ne trouvait absolument rien. Heureusement pour lui, son interlocuteur n'attendit pas de réplique et continua.

- Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? Demanda le rouquin. Et tu fais quoi là ?

Le romancier remarqua alors qu'il tremblait un peu. Il n'en pouvait plus de sentir le regard d'émeraude du Nobody sur lui. Il admirait Axel autant qu'il le craignait.

- Eh bien, en fait, euh, bredouilla-t-il, je me nomme, euh, Ienzo de Illusia et-

- Attends une minute, le coupa l'autre, tu veux dire que t'es Ienzo de Illusia, l'écrivain ?

L'homme de petite taille hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Peut-être devait-il lui mentir ? Qui sait, peut-être le rouquin essayerait-il de le kidnapper ? Finalement, il se décida à lui dire la vérité. Après tout, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui mentir alors qu'il voulait sympathiser avec lui.

- Euh… Oui, c'est moi, répondit l'auteur.

- La vache ! S'exclama alors Axel. Je t'imaginais pas du tout comme ça !

Il marqua une pause puis, devant l'air hébété d'Ienzo, reprit :

- En fait, tu vois, Xion nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Le Somebody, un peu déboussolé, songea à lui demander des explications. Qui était donc Xion ? Il devait le savoir.

- Ah, et, euh, qui est Xion, au juste ? Se renseigna-t-il.

- Bah, répondit le rouquin, c'est une amie à moi. Une pote du squat, quoi !

Il parut ensuite réfléchir quelques instants, puis prit à nouveau la parole.

- Mais viens, je vais te la présenter ! Elle est à la maison. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera trop contente de te rencontrer !

Il se tourna alors vers l'ancien hôtel et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, sous les yeux d'Ienzo qui, visiblement, était un peu dépassé par les événements. A vrai dire, il savait juste qu'il devait suivre Axel pour aller rencontrer une certaine Xion qui, d'après les dires du rouquin, semblait être une de ses lectrices. Cette dernière se trouvait « à la maison », soit dans le squat, probablement. Le romancier suivit donc sagement le Nobody aux cheveux de feu.

Les deux hommes pénétrèrent bientôt dans le hall du bâtiment. Le bureau de la réception était impeccablement rangé, des plantes décoraient le lieu, des canapés se trouvaient dans un coin, autour d'une petite table où trônaient quelques magazines et de belles et grandes lampes éclairaient l'endroit.  
Mais Axel ne s'attarda pas dans le hall et continua tout droit, empruntant un couloir. Bientôt, il s'arrêta devant une grande porte, qu'il ouvrit cérémonieusement. Derrière se trouvait une immense pièce ; la salle à manger. Il y avait dans cette pièce plusieurs tables et de nombreuses chaises. Et certaines d'entre elle étaient occupées. Au fond de la pièce, à droite, un jeune homme blond coiffé bizarrement écoutait de la musique via un baladeur, les pieds posés sur la table devant lui. Non loin de là, un autre homme lisait le journal, l'air froid. Ienzo remarqua que cet inconnu portait un bandeau sur l'œil droit. Visiblement, aucun des deux occupants de la pièce n'avait prêté attention à l'entrée d'Axel, c'est pourquoi ce dernier se racla la gorge.

- Hey, les gars ! Appela-t-il. Vous savez où est Xion ?

Le blond ne sembla pas entendre les paroles du rouquin. Sans doute était-il plongé dans sa musique. L'autre homme, par contre, leva la tête de son journal, ce qui permit au romancier de noter qu'il avait une cicatrice sur la joue gauche.

- Bah, grogna-t-il, elle doit être au labo.

Puis il se replongea dans sa lecture, sans se soucier d'Ienzo. Axel, quant à lui, lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Tu pourrais quand même dire bonjour à notre nouveau copain ! Fit-il remarquer. Enfin bon, merci quand même, Xiggy.

L'écrivain fut un peu surpris par les paroles du Nobody. Était-ce lui, leur nouveau copain ? Peut-être. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée. Mais bien vite, son camarade aux cheveux écarlates le tira de ses pensées, ou plutôt le tira tout court. En effet, il empoigna son bras et le tira hors de la pièce, pour l'emmener au sous-sol. Là, il le lâcha enfin et s'approcha d'une lourde porte en métal, contre laquelle il asséna quelques coups.

- Xion ! Cria-t-il. T'es là ?

Il attendit alors quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre en grinçant. Derrière se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu. Elle devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, et portait une longue blouse blanche par-dessus une petite robe noire. Elle lui sourit.

- Entre, Axel, l'invita-t-elle.

Manifestement, elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Ienzo. Le rouquin pénétra dans la pièce, suivit du romancier, puis présenta rapidement l'homme aux cheveux bleus à la prénommée Xion, qui se contenta de sourire à l'écrivain, après lui avoir assuré qu'elle avait lu tous ses livres. Le jeune romancier s'en trouva flatté et un peu rosi, ce qui fit rire l'adolescente.

- Vous savez, continua-t-elle, mon préféré, c'est _The World that never was_.

- Eh bien, je suis content qu'il t'ait plu, répondit timidement Ienzo. C'est le livre que je considère comme mon meilleur travail, d'ailleurs.

- Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup aimé les autres ! _Les Chroniques de l'Île du Destin_ et votre recueil de nouvelles, _Histoires d'un lointain pays_, m'ont aussi beaucoup plu !

Axel, quant à lui, se sentait complètement largué, et intervint donc.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, fit-il, mais ça parle de quoi ?

- Ah, désolée, s'excusa Xion, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas lire.

Ces mots étonnèrent le romancier. Ils le choquèrent presque. Lui qui, depuis tout petit, était passionné de lecture, n'arrivait pas à envisager qu'un être humain puisse ne pas bénéficier de la faculté de lire. C'était tout simplement horrible. Aux yeux du jeune homme, il était inhumain de ne pas apprendre à lire à un enfant. Il réfléchit alors quelques instants ; en réalité, les Nobodies étaient-ils humains ?  
Il se gifla mentalement. Bien sûr qu'ils l'étaient ! C'étaient les Somebodies comme lui qui ne l'étaient pas, vu qu'ils méprisaient et sous-payaient les Nobodies à un tel point que ces derniers ne pouvaient pas apprendre à lire.

- En fait, continua la jeune fille, The World that never was raconte l'histoire d'un monde oublié, coincé entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

- Ah, approuva le rouquin.

- Mais…, intervint soudain Ienzo, pourquoi ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent, étonnés.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne vous a appris à lire ? Demanda-t-il, révolté.

Sentant l'agacement du jeune homme, Axel posa la main sur l'épaule de ce dernier.

- Eh, du calme, mec, dit-il. C'est parce que je suis un Nobody.

Puis il passa la main dans sa chevelure de feu et ajouta :

- C'est la vie, on n'y peut rien.

Si, on y peut quelque chose, eut envie de crier le jeune écrivain. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il était complètement déboussolé ; comment avait-il pu vivre vingt-et-un ans dans le luxe sans même se rendre compte que certains ne pouvaient même pas accéder à la littérature ? Il s'en voulait énormément. Il en voulait à la société. Et surtout, il voulait la changer, plus que tout.

Il inspira alors une grande bouffée d'air pour se calmer, puis inspecta rapidement la pièce du regard. Partout se trouvaient des éprouvettes, du matériel électronique ou d'autres choses dans le genre. Il supposa alors que c'était cette pièce que l'homme à la cicatrice avait appelé « le labo ». Soudain, dans un coin de la pièce, quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et l'observa. Il s'agissait d'un androïde humanoïde en métal, qui reposait sur une table ressemblant à une table d'opération. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Xion s'approcha de lui.

- Voici ma toute dernière création ! Annonça-t-elle fièrement. Il n'est pas encore terminé, mais il le sera bientôt.

Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux bleus se retourna brusquement.

- Xion adore bricoler des trucs, justifia Axel.

Le romancier, bien qu'un peu étonné, posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux sur le robot. Il avait bel et bien l'apparence d'un humain. Enfin, presque ; il était un humain sans vêtements, sans visage et sans cheveux.

- Il ne lui manque plus qu'une apparence, continua Xion. Mais je vais faire de lui un véritable humain !

- Ouais, approuva Axel, mais pour le moment, ça vous dirait d'aller manger ? Parce que c'est déjà onze heures et que moi, bah j'ai grave la dalle.

Déclaration qui fut aussitôt approuvée par l'adolescente et le jeune romancier. Les trois camarades se dirigèrent alors vers la cuisine, histoire de se préparer un repas.

***

_07 Juin 3013 (suite)_

_Comment est-ce possible ? Je me suis finalement rendu au squat de la bande d'Axel. J'ai fait connaissance avec ce dernier, après qu'il ait fait fuir les policiers qui l'encerclaient. Puis il a voulu me présenter une de ses amies, Xion. C'est une demoiselle charmante, qui a lu tous mes livres._

_Et puis, j'ai appris qu'Axel ne savait pas lire. Comment est-ce possible ? J'étais bouleversé. Mais quelque chose a détourné mon attention ; un androïde que Xion est en train de construire. Elle m'a certifié qu'elle en ferait « un véritable humain ». Je me demande à quoi il ressemblera lorsqu'il sera terminé. Ensuite, nous sommes allés préparer des spaghettis et nous avons mangé ensemble, rien que nous trois. Xion et Axel sont vraiment gentils._

_Maintenant, je suis assis dans à un bureau dans la chambre qu'Axel m'a attribuée. Il ne m'a pas demandé combien de temps je comptais rester, ni pourquoi je suis venu ici ; c'est étrange. Mais bizarrement, ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime être avec eux._

Après avoir écrit ces mots, Ienzo referma doucement son petit carnet et se décida à inspecter la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une belle chambre de l'hôtel ; il y avait un lit, un bureau, de beaux rideaux rouges et une grande armoire. A sa droite, une porte qui donnait certainement sur une salle de bain, et à gauche, une autre porte, donnant dans le couloir – il se rappelait l'avoir empruntée pour entrer dans la chambre. Il remarqua également son sac, posé sur le lit, de même que sa veste, et se promit de les ranger. Il bâilla. Soudain, il entendit un bruit ; on frappait à la porte. Il s'empressa alors d'aller ouvrir, pour voir apparaître le jeune homme blond qu'il avait aperçu, plus tôt dans la journée. Ce dernier lui sourit, puis entra dans la pièce.

- Salut ! Fit-il joyeusement. Moi c'est Demyx !

- Enchanté, répondit le romancier. Je suis Ienzo de Illusia.

Sans s'attarder sur les présentations, l'autre continua :

- Axel m'a envoyé te chercher. Il voulait savoir si tu voulais venir jouer avec nous !

L'écrivain lui jeta un regard étonné. Jouer ?

- Jouer… A quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bah en fait, répondit le dénommé Demyx, chaque après-midi, on se réunit, toute la bande, dans la salle de séjour. On discute, on fait des jeux de société, des choses comme ça ! C'est le seul moment où on peut se réunir, en fait, vu qu'on mange jamais aux mêmes heures.

Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? Pensa Ienzo. Après tout, faire la connaissance des autres membres de la bande d'Axel ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. De plus, le fait qu'on lui propose de se joindre à eux l'enchantait. Il se sentait comme accepté par ces Nobodies qui, contrairement à l'autre « peuple », ne craignaient pas la différence.

- D'accord, accepta le romancier, je te suis.

Puis il emboîta le pas au blond qui quittait déjà la pièce.


	4. Chapitre 03 : La Bande à Axel

Hello !

J'ai enfin vaincu ma flemme légendaire de me faire un document OpenOffice, et par conséquent je débarque avec le troisième chapitre. En espérant qu'il vous plaise ~

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : « La bande à Axel »_

Bientôt, Ienzo et Demyx arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, puis ce dernier guida le romancier jusque dans la salle de séjour. Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce meublée de quatre canapés, disposés autour d'une table. De plus, plusieurs plantes verdoyantes décoraient la pièce, et une immense fenêtre donnait sur l'extérieur. L'écrivain observa l'endroit. Plusieurs personnes étaient assises sur les sofas ; sur l'un d'entre eux, Xion, toujours vêtue de sa petite robe noire et de son long manteau couleur de neige, discutait avec un homme dont les longs cheveux étaient d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le blond et le gris ; sur un autre, Axel, qui ne portait plus sa sombre veste mais une simple chemise et un jeans, était assis – ou plutôt affalé – à côté d'une jeune femme aux yeux verts perçants ; sur un troisième, deux hommes étaient assis et jouaient aux cartes. L'un d'entre eux était le borgne à la cicatrice qu'Ienzo avait rencontré dans la matinée. L'autre, un blond visiblement décoloré aux cheveux ras, était un parfait inconnu.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de détailler plus les gens présents, car Axel le remarqua et se leva. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge et s'approcha de lui.

- Hey, les gars ! Fit-il et posant sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade aux cheveux bleus. Je vous présente Ienzo !

La jeune femme à côté de laquelle Axel avait été assis leva les yeux et posa son regard sur l'écrivain. Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'elle était coiffée assez bizarrement. En effet, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts étaient plaqués dans sa nuque, et seules deux mèches retombaient sur son crâne telles deux antennes. Elle ressemblait à… A une fourmi. Mais à une très belle fourmi, nota-t-il. Les jambes croisées, elle l'observait fixement. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle fronça les sourcils.

- C'est qui, ce mec ? Demanda-t-elle. Encore un faiblard ?

- Ne dis pas ça, Larxy ! Répliqua le rouquin avant même que son nouvel ami n'ait pu protester. « Ce mec », comme tu dis, est un romancier très célèbre !

- J'en ai rien à foutre, je sais pas lire.

A ces mots, son interlocuteur ne trouva rien à répondre. Il s'approcha de la blonde et se rassis à ses côtés, avant de passer son bras autour de son cou. Cette dernière ne protesta pas, mais afficha un petit sourire provocateur, ayant certainement pour but d'agacer Ienzo. Or, celui-ci ne remarqua rien, tant il était stressé de se retrouver devant tant d'inconnus, et ce sans être juste à côté d'Axel ou de Xion. Mais il ne se démonta pas ; après tout, par le passé, il avait dû affronter des situations encore pires, et il était encore en vie… Ce n'était pas une sadique mal coiffée qui allait causer sa perte.

- Heu, donc, reprit Axel en montrant ladite « sadique mal coiffée », elle, c'est Larxene.

- Enchanté, fit froidement le romancier, à nouveau maître de lui-même.

- Moi pas, rétorqua la dénommée Larxene. Nan mais, Axy, sérieux, à quoi il va servir lui ? Regarde voir ce gringalet ! Il est tellement petit et faible qu'il arriverait même pas à voler le sac d'une vieille !

Voyant que son amie s'emportait, le rouquin eut un mouvement de recul.

- Hé, du calme ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.

Puis, redoutant une nouvelle réplique plutôt cinglante de sa camarade – qui pourtant ne dit rien – il continua à présenter les membres de sa bande. Il fit tout d'abord un signe de tête en direction de Xion et de son voisin, toujours en pleine discussion.

- Tu connais déjà Xion, affirma-t-il. Bah ce mec, là, c'est Vexen, mais si tu veux, tu peux l'appeler Vexy.

S'ensuivit une réaction dudit Vexy.

- Quoi ? De quel droit tu-

- C'est un peu le mentor de Xion, tu vois, le coupa Axel. C'est lui qui lui apprend des trucs chelous genre des potions et autres. Et puis je crois qu'il l'aide à construire l'androïde.

- Exact ! Approuva la jeune fille. Sans Vexen, j'en serais encore au stade expérimental de cette expérience.

Elle sourit, puis croisa les jambes et posa sa main droite sur ses genoux.

- Ensuite, continua Axel en montrant les deux hommes qui jouaient aux cartes, y'a Xigbar, qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, et Luxord. Et on a encore Demyx, et Flower-Power mais lui, il est pas encore arrivé.

- Sûrement en train d'arroser ses « chéries », grommela Larxene.

Ienzo, quant à lui, resta interdit. « Flower-Power » ? Quel était donc ce nom ? Et qui donc pouvait le porter ? Soudain, alors qu'il s'interrogeait, la porte de la salle de séjour s'ouvrit en grand et il put apercevoir un homme. Un homme plutôt particulier, d'ailleurs ; il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche, et il avait les cheveux roses.

- Salut ! Cria-t-il. Désolé, je suis en retard. Comment vont mes petites choupinettes ?

« Petites choupinettes » ? Le jeune écrivain n'y comprenait vraiment plus rien. Qui était donc cet excentrique ?

- Il parle de ses plantes, lui glissa Demyx.

Le nouveau venu balaya alors la salle du regard en souriant, pour finalement laisser ses pupilles s'arrêter sur Ienzo. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

- Tiens, mais tu es qui toi ?

L'homme aux cheveux roses s'approcha alors de son camarade.

- Un nouveau ! S'exclama-t-il en lui serrant énergiquement la main. Je suis Marluxia ! Et toi ?

- C'est Ienzo, répondit aussitôt Axel sur un ton blasé. Au fait, on peut savoir ce que tu foutais ?

Le dénommé Marluxia eut un petit sourire sarcastique, puis croisa les bras et regarda le rouquin.

- Ce que je faisais ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent. Eh bien, j'étais avec les filles, quelle question.

Son interlocuteur secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Vieux pervers, siffla-t-il. Viens donc t'asseoir. Ienzo, Demyx, vous aussi.

Le dénommé Xigbar se leva alors, suivi par son camarade Luxord.

- On va chercher les jeux, grogna le borgne.

- Je parie que je reviens plus rapidement que toi, le défia son camarade aux cheveux décolorés.

- Ah ouais ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Les deux comparses quittèrent donc la pièce en courant, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargé de boîtes de jeux de société.

- J'ai gagné ! Nargua le blond.

- Rhaa, la poisse !

Phrase qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire toute l'assemblée, y compris Ienzo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, même si certains membres de ce groupe lui paraissaient antipathiques, il se sentait bien parmi eux. Il avait l'impression d'avoir de vrais amis. Bien sûr, il avait Naminé, mais avec elle ce n'était pas pareil ; elle était beaucoup plus calme que ces Nobodies. Et, il fallait l'avouer, le romancier était heureux de se retrouver avec des adultes.

* * *

_08 Juin 3013_

_Je viens de me lever, après une longue nuit de sommeil dans la chambre que l'on m'a attribuée. J'ai trouvé le lit très confortable ; le squat n'était pas un hôtel quatre étoiles pour rien ! Je me demande encore comment Axel et les autres ont pu se l'approprier. Enfin, passons. Hier, à la réunion de la bande, j'étais assis entre Demyx et le dénommé Marluxia. En discutant avec les amis d'Axel, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur eux, sur les Nobodies (qu'ils appellent simplement « No' ») et sur ce qu'ils pensent de la société. Puis, j'ai mentalement dressé un profil de chacun des membres._

_Le chef de la bande est bel et bien Axel. Dix-neuf ans, les cheveux roux et les yeux verts, il semble plutôt drôle. Mais quelque chose me dit qu'il cache de bien lourds secrets… Je le trouve mystérieux. A ce que j'ai compris, Demyx est son meilleur ami, et Larxene, sa petite amie. Je me demande s'il l'aime réellement… J'ai noté qu'il la surnomme parfois « Larxy » ou « Larxounette », pour l'agacer. Ce à quoi elle répond avec un « Axynou » ou un « mon hérisson chéri »._

_Ensuite vient ladite petite amie d'Axel, Larxene, vingt-deux ans. Dès que ses yeux d'émeraude ont croisés les miens, j'ai su qu'elle était dangereuse. Elle a l'air d'aimer martyriser les autres et ne se gêne pas pour se moquer ouvertement (et gratuitement) de n'importe qui. Il n'y a qu'une exception : Axel. Pas une seule fois je ne l'ai entendue le rabaisser ou lui parler sèchement. Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui est de l'amour, du respect ou autre chose, mais ce dont je suis certain, c'est que je dois me méfier d'elle._

_Après, il y a Demyx. Ce joyeux jeune homme de seulement dix-huit ans m'a paru sympathique dès notre première rencontre. Il est en effet drôle et paraît constamment de bonne humeur. Contrairement aux autres membres, il me semble également être doué d'une empathie exceptionnelle. Il m'a dit qu'il adorait aller à la piscine et qu'il jouait du sitar. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien._

_Je peux maintenant citer Xion, la plus jeune membre du groupe. Elle n'a que seize ans, comme Naminé. Elle est plutôt calme, mais en même temps, elle rit beaucoup lorsqu'elle est avec ses amis. J'ai de la peine à la cerner, c'est assez énervant. Sa passion est la robotique et tout ce qui y touche. Elle est d'ailleurs en train de construire un androïde humanoïde._

_Il y a également Xigbar, un homme m'ayant tout de suite paru fort peu sympathique. C'est le membre le plus âgé du groupe ; il a trente ans. La cicatrice sur son visage et son cache-œil laissent supposer qu'il a connu de terribles batailles par le passé. J'ai remarqué qu'il est peu bavard ; généralement, il n'ouvre la bouche que pour se moquer d'un autre membre (moi y compris) ou pour s'énerver contre Luxord. Inutile de préciser que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur. Les autres le surnomment Xiggy, surnom qu'il déteste._

_Venons-en donc à ce Luxord ; il a vingt-sept ans et Xigbar et lui sont comme rivaux. Apparemment, il voue un culte aux jeux de hasard. Xiggy n'a jamais réussi à le battre à ce genre de jeu, ce qui fait rire Luxord (et ce qui énerve le borgne, aussi). D'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais réussi à battre Luxord à un jeu… Nous avons joué à six jeux différents, dont le Pictionnary, et il a tout gagné. Aurait-il un secret ?_

_N'oublions pas non plus Vexen. Il a vingt-huit ans – bien qu'il paraisse plus vieux – et se considère comme un scientifique. Il aime la recherche et effectue des expériences étranges dans le laboratoire où Xion construit son robot. Il s'entend très bien avec cette dernière et, apparemment, lui a appris de nombreuses choses. Je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé durant la réunion ; il est resté plutôt silencieux et n'a ouvert la bouche que pour se plaindre._

_Enfin, Marluxia. Un homme très bizarre. Il a les cheveux roses, aime le rose et les plantes. Il a vingt-trois ans. D'après Demyx, même s'il a l'air d'une « tapette », c'est un véritable tombeur. Il aurait son harem, qu'il appelle « les filles ». Ces dernières seraient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Demyx m'a raconté qu'un jour, il avait vu une desdites filles et qu'il s'était demandé comment elle pouvait en pincer pour Marluxia. N'empêche, je l'envie un peu. Toujours d'après Demyx, il ne faut pas se fier à son air calme. En réalité, il serait l'un des meilleurs assassins du groupe. Il a plusieurs surnoms : Marlulu, Marly, Marlu, Flower-Power (par Axel) et Cheveux-Roses-Man (par Axel aussi). Le rouquin semble d'ailleurs ne pas l'apprécier du tout, voire même le détester._

_C'est tout pour les membres le la bande. Je me pose plusieurs questions ; d'abord, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont l'air de m'accepter, alors qu'ils ne me connaissent qu'à peine ? Ensuite, pourquoi Axel déteste-t-il Marluxia ? Pourquoi me suis-je levé si tôt ? Pourquoi me sens-je si bien ici ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai envie de revoir Naminé ? Pourquoi ai-je si faim ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas emporté de pyjama ? Pourquoi Larxene est-elle aussi jolie ?_

_Ah ! Mais comme je suis idiot ! Ces questions sont pour la plupart entièrement dénuées de sens ! Je vais retourner lire en attendant Demyx, qui est censé venir me réveiller à neuf heures._

Ienzo referma en vitesse son carnet et se secoua la tête. Pourquoi son esprit était-il aussi confus ? D'habitude, il n'avait aucun mal à décrire clairement ses pensées et ses sentiments. Or, là, le fait de se poser de telles questions l'inquiétait ; était-il perdu au point de se demander pourquoi il avait faim, ou pourquoi Larxene était jolie ? Tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il se leva et se dirigea vers son lit, où était négligemment posé son sac. Il le ramassa et chercha un livre à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il le sortit, tout comme son lecteur mp9, déposa le sac à terre et se glissa entre ses draps. Il alluma alors son baladeur et chercha en vitesse une chanson lui convenant. Après hésitation entre Numb de Linkin Park et House of Wolves de My Chemical Romance, il opta pour le deuxième choix et lança la chanson.

Une fois plongé dans un roman qui le passionnait, Ienzo ignorait généralement tout le reste, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Il faisait presque partie de son livre, un récit policier, son genre préféré. Les coups s'intensifièrent, mais le jeune romancier ne parut pas s'en rendre compte. Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque la musique s'arrêta, il les perçut enfin et cria :

- Entrez, c'est ouvert !

Puis il se replongea dans sa lecture, juste après avoir relancé la chanson. Il ne prêtait même pas attention à Demyx qui entrait dans la pièce.

- C'est l'heure de se réveiller ! S'exclama joyeusement le blond.

Il fut totalement ignoré par son ami, ce dernier étant bien trop occupé pour l'écouter. Étonné, le jeune homme s'approcha de l'écrivain. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son camarade ne lui répondait pas. Certes, il était en train de lire, mais cela n'aurait normalement pas dû bloquer son ouïe… Lorsqu'il vit les écouteurs que l'autre homme avait dans les oreilles, Demyx comprit. Aussitôt, il s'assit sur le lit du romancier, qui sursauta. Plus rapide que l'éclair, le blond s'empara d'un des deux écouteurs de son ami.

- T'écoutes quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec un air faussement innocent.

- S-Stop ! Intervint Ienzo.

Sans écouter ses protestations, le musicien plaqua l'écouteur contre son oreille et put alors entendre la charmante musique de son camarade.

- Well I'm think I'm gonna burn in hell, chanta Demyx en tournant la tête vers celui qui se trouvait à sa droite. Tu sais que t'as du bon son ?

- Heu, eh bien, bredouilla son interlocuteur, j'aime bien…

- Ouais. Dis, t'as quoi d'autre ?

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à comprendre la question, puis il attrapa son baladeur, que son ami s'empressa de lui prendre des mains. S'ensuivit une longue bataille entre les deux camarades, ayant pour but de récupérer le lecteur mp9. Au final, ce fut Demyx qui gagna. Il se mit alors à inspecter les répertoires musicaux de l'objet.

- Alors, fit-il, My Chemical Romance… Linkin Park… Simple Plan… Sympa, sympa… Cascada, pourquoi pas… Lady GaGa, à la limite… Tiens ?

Il marqua alors une pause, qui inquiéta Ienzo. Qu'avait-il vu ? Y avait-il dans la mémoire de l'appareil une musique qui lui paraissait étrange ?

- Lorie ? S'étonna le blond. C'est quoi ça ?

Le romancier sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Non, pitié, pensa-t-il, pas ça… Finalement, son ami avait trouvé cette chanson. Il tenta alors, en un geste désespéré, de récupérer son baladeur, mais rien n'y fit ; le blond le repoussa sans aucun problème et lança la chanson. En silence, les deux hommes écoutèrent donc la musique, l'un au bord des larmes, l'autre se retenant de rire. A la fin du morceau, Demyx rendit le lecteur mp9 à son propriétaire et éclata de rire.

- Ienzo, fit-il, écroulé de rire, sérieux, c'est quoi ça ? Comment tu peux avoir une chanson aussi, heu… Pourrie et débordante de romance sur ton mp9 ?

- Heu, attendez, je vais tout expliquer ! En fait, c'est une des chansons préférées de Naminé, tenta de se justifier son interlocuteur. Alors elle m'a demandé de la mettre sur mon baladeur pour qu'elle puisse l'écouter quand elle me l'emprunte…

- C'est qui ça, Naminé ?

Ienzo se gifla mentalement ; pourquoi diable avait-il parlé de Naminé ? Maintenant, c'était sûr, il allait avoir droit à un long questionnaire sur ses relations avec elle, voire même plus.

- C'est, heu, une amie, répondit-il.

- Et pourquoi elle aime cette chanson ?

- Elle dit que ça la fait penser à elle.

Demyx sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Elle est amoureuse de toi ?

Le romancier sursauta. Naminé, amoureuse de lui ? Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et puis, elle était bien trop jeune. Ils avaient tout de même cinq ans de différence ! Non, non et non, se répéta-t-il, elle n'éprouvait pour lui que de l'amitié.

- Que… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

- S'il pouvait m'emmener, je pourrais lui dire, chantonna alors le blond sur une voix haut perchée, qu'il est plus qu'un ami, plus que ça ! Tu vois ?

Le jeune écrivain baissa les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua-t-il. Enfin si, je vois très bien, mais je ne comprends pas. Elle doit aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blond se leva alors.

- Crois ce que tu veux, déclara-t-il en souriant. Bon, je vais réveiller les autres.

Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait la passer et retourner dans le couloir, mais il s'avisa et fit rapidement un signe de tête à son camarade.

- Au fait, commença-t-il, tu peux me tutoyer. Après tout, on est potes, hein ?

Puis, après lui avoir fait un petit signe de la main, il ajouta :

- Ne sois pas en retard au petit déj' !

Puis il quitta la chambre, laissant Ienzo seul avec ses réflexions et plutôt bouleversé. Elle est amoureuse de toi ? Cette question tournait et retournait dans son esprit. Il respira donc profondément et se mit à y réfléchir. Pour lui, une réponse positive à cette interrogation était impensable. Mais qu'en était-il d'elle ? Non, si elle l'aimait, elle ne lui aurait pas dit que cette chanson lui faisait penser à elle. A moins qu'elle ait voulu lui faire une déclaration sans le lui dire vraiment ? Ou alors elle en aimait un autre ? Un autre de ses amis… Au fait, que savait-il de ses amis à elle ? En avait-elle d'autres, de son âge ?

Il songea alors à lui poser la question, puis repoussa immédiatement cette idée. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas l'appeler et lui dire « es-tu amoureuse de moi ? » ! Elle ne lui aurait pas répondu la vérité. Ou elle ne lui aurait pas répondu du tout. Et puis, elle aurait certainement pris ça pour une déclaration de la part du romancier, or lui n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Il aimait, heu…

Personne. C'était ça, personne. Il en était certain. Ou du moins, il voulait s'en persuader.

L'esprit à nouveau relativement serein, il s'empara de son sac et en sortit son téléphone portable, qu'il alluma. Une fois que l'appareil fut en marche, un petit message s'afficha à l'écran. « Vous avez manqué un appel » Un appel de qui ? La main tremblante, il appuya sur « numéro manqué », pour voir apparaître celui de sa meilleure amie. Inconsciemment, il sourit. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. A présent, le tout était de savoir si, oui ou non, il la rappellerait. Il décida d'y réfléchir après le petit-déjeuner et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.


	5. Chapitre 04:Du travail pour les Nobodies

Allez, et on balance tous les chapitres en même temps ! *se pend*

Faut vraiment que je pense à mettre cette fic à jour .

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Du travail pour les Nobodies_

Une fois dans le couloir, Ienzo regarda à droite, puis à gauche, cherchant des yeux son ami aux cheveux blonds. Malheureusement, Demyx n'était déjà plus dans le hall. Le jeune romancier soupira, puis prit la direction de l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, un cri le stoppa dans son élan.

- Ienzo, attends !

L'écrivain se retourna, légèrement surpris, pour voir Demyx courir vers lui, tirant par le bras un Xigbar en robe de chambre. Le borgne, visiblement énervé, se laissait néanmoins entraîner par le blondinet. Ce dernier se planta devant son ami aux cheveux bleus et prit la parole.

- Ienzo, fit-il, on est en retard ! Vite, à la salle à manger !

Ensuite, Demyx reprit sa course et se dirigea vers l'escalier, entraînant toujours son ami aux longs cheveux détachés avec lui. Longs cheveux qui, d'ailleurs, flottaient derrière ledit ami qui s'arrêta brusquement.

- Demyx, arrête-toi ! Ordonna Xigbar. Ou plutôt, barre-toi et laisse-moi me préparer.

- Mais, Xiggy, répondit le blond, t'es prêt !

- Non, mes cheveux sont pas attachés et je suis pas habillé. Alors dégage.

Demyx afficha un air apeuré, puis s'empressa de suivre le conseil de son camarade, le laissant seul avec Ienzo. Le borgne pesta, puis repartit en direction de sa chambre. Lorsqu'il croisa l'écrivain, ce dernier lui sourit.

- Bonjour ! Salua gaiement Ienzo, visiblement décidé à nouer des liens avec son camarade.

L'autre grommela, mais s'obligea néanmoins à se tourne vers le jeune homme. Il marmonna un « bonjour » furtif, puis reprit sa route, sa longue chevelure noire et blanche retombant à présent le long de son corps, maigre et élancé. Le romancier le regarda s'éloigner, avec une expression entre l'étonnement et la colère. Quel mal poli ! Pensa-t-il en empruntant le même chemin que Demyx.

Bientôt, Ienzo arriva devant la grande porte de la salle à manger, qu'il ouvrit délicatement, pour rejoindre une importante partie de la bande qui était déjà attablée. Il remarqua que Xion et Vexen étaient assis en face de Luxord et de Marluxia. Les quatre amis étaient visiblement en pleine discussion. A une autre table, il nota la présence d'Axel, assis à côté de Larxene et en face de Demyx. Dès que le romancier fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce, ce dernier lui fit d'ailleurs de grands signes et l'invita à s'asseoir à ses côtés pour commencer à manger ce qui trônait sur la table, soit du pain, de la confiture, des céréales, du lait, du jus de fruits, du thé et du café. Le jeune homme fut un peu étonné, mais accepta l'invitation et prit place à droite de Demyx, en face de Larxene qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Dis, Axynou, fit-elle, depuis quand tu laisses les perdus s'asseoir en face de moi ?

Ledit « Axynou » dévisagea sa compagne, puis soupira, mais ne répondit pas. Le « perdu », quant à lui, garda son calme.

- Depuis que les insectes sont autorisés à s'asseoir sur une chaise, répliqua-t-il froidement, en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

Surprise de la réponse de son interlocuteur, l'« insecte » resta interdite quelques secondes durant, mais soutint son regard et rétorqua, sur un ton aussi calme que celui que son adversaire avait employé :

- Cela m'étonnerait. Les insectes écrasent les perdus comme ils le veulent.

Son air meurtrier se changea alors en une expression sadique, puis elle ajouta :

- Tu veux un exemple ?

L'écrivain se sentit alors perdre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il hésitait entre baisser les yeux avant de s'enfuir en courant et se lever brusquement pour régler son compte à cette mégère. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à faire de choix, car Axel réussit à calmer les ardeurs de la blonde.

- Hé, heu, Larxene, fit-il sur un ton pas très assuré, si tu, heu… Finissais de manger, hein ?

Sa petite amie tourna la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas dû intervenir, mais reporta néanmoins son attention sur son assiette, sans toutefois perdre Ienzo de vue. Ce dernier fit de même et la tablée continua de manger en silence, Axel et Demyx essayant de détendre la lourde atmosphère y régnant, mais sans grand succès.

Soudain, la porte menant au couloir s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant entrer Xigbar, visiblement énervé. Sans saluer personne, le borgne s'approcha simplement de la table d'Axel et de ses trois camarades, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Demyx.

- Salut, Xiggy ! Fit joyeusement ce dernier tout en tartinant du beurre sur une tranche de pain.

- Salut, répondit son ami. Ah, et salut Axel, salut Larxene.

Il marqua ensuite une pause, puis posa son regard sur Ienzo.

- Salut, nabot, ajouta-t-il.

Mots qui eurent pour effet de blesser le romancier. Certes, il n'était pas très grand et ne faisait pas ses vingt-et-un ans, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le rabaisser. De plus, il détestait qu'on lui fasse des remarques sur sa taille, c'est pourquoi il déposa sur la table la tasse de thé qu'il venait de se servir et répondit calmement :

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle.

- Mademoiselle ? S'étrangla l'autre.

Le romancier eut un sourire amusé.

- Lorsqu'on porte les cheveux longs et qu'on met plus d'une heure à se préparer, on ne prétend pas être un homme, expliqua-t-il, tout sourire.

Son interlocuteur faillit tomber de sa chaise tant il était étonné, puis jeta un regard noir à l'écrivain mais, n'ayant rien trouvé à répondre, se tut et se contenta de se servir une tasse de café en grommelant. Larxene le regarda alors et, événement des plus inattendus, elle éclata d'un rire moqueur. Rire qui, étrangement, sonna admirablement doux aux oreilles de Ienzo.

- Allez, Xiggy, avoue, dit-elle en riant, il t'a bien eu !

L'interpellé grogna, mécontent, et fit la sourde oreille, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité générale. Même le jeune écrivain se mit à rire en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis.

- Hé, appela-t-il en souriant une fois son fou rire passé. Je suis désolé de vous avoir blessé.

Xigbar releva la tête de son assiette et jeta un regard à la fois incrédule et étonné au Somebody qui lui souriait.

- Mais ne faites plus de commentaires sur ma taille, d'accord ? Ajouta ce dernier.

- D'accord, acquiesça le borgne.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ?

Ienzo avait demandé ça sur un ton plutôt angoissé, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

- Mais non, répliqua ce dernier, j'ai l'habitude ! Au fait, je peux t'appeler petit ?

Le jeune homme parut hésiter quelques instants.

- Si vous le voulez, répondit-il enfin.

- Okay, alors toi, tu peux m'appeler Xiggy. Et aussi, me tutoyer, j'en suis pas à ça près.

L'écrivain sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête.

- D'accord, Xiggy, conclut-il calmement.

Finalement, peut-être le borgne et lui allaient-ils s'entendre mieux qu'ils ne l'avait cru. Après tout, « Xiggy » n'était acariâtre qu'en apparence, ou du moins selon les déductions du romancier.

Ensuite, le petit-déjeuner se déroula sans problème majeur. Ienzo buvait du thé en discutant avec Axel, Demyx ou Xigbar, Larxene se moquait de tout le monde – sauf d'Axel – et Demyx racontait des blagues, certaines drôles, d'autres moins. Après un certain temps de rires et de discussions, Axel passa soudain la main dans les cheveux de Larxene, puis l'embrassa sur la tempe et se leva.

- Bon, déclara-t-il, ça va être le moment.

Surpris, le romancier leva les yeux vers son hôte.

- Le moment de quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- D'aller travailler, répondit l'autre.

Ienzo afficha un air paniqué. Travailler comment ? Telle était la question qu'il se posait. Et aussi, devrait-il les aider ? Il avait l'habitude d'écrire, pas de braquer les banques ! Et il ne se sentait pas capable de voler qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs. Comme l'avait si bien dit Larxene, il n'était même pas capable de voler son sac à une grand-mère. Alors, il baissa les yeux. Devant cet air de chien battu, le rouquin se mit à rire et contourna la table, pour venir poser la main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain.

- T'en fais pas, dit-il doucement, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ah bon ? S'étonna son interlocuteur.

- Mais ouais ! Attends, je vais t'expliquer.

* * *

La tempe appuyée contre la vitre de la limousine, Eléa regardait l'extérieur d'un air absent, tout en enroulant distraitement une de ses mèches argentées autour de son index gauche. A travers la vitre teintée, ses grands yeux orangés se promenaient sur les passants, tandis que le véhicule s'approchait de son école. Bientôt, elle put d'ailleurs apercevoir la cour du bâtiment, remplie de jeunes de son âge. Puis la voiture s'arrêta, et elle soupira en s'emparant de son sac noir qu'elle enfila en bandouillère. Elle épousseta rapidement son jeans et son T-shirt multicolore. Ensuite, la porte s'ouvrit et elle quitta la limousine en souriant.

- Vous voici à votre école, mademoiselle.

L'interpellée se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler et ses joues se colorèrent doucement en rose. Elle sourit timidement à son chauffeur, tout en en profitant pour le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Que ce soient ses vêtements, plutôt simples, ses longs cheveux bleus ou ses yeux jaunes et perçants, tout en cet homme lui plaisait énormément. Même s'il avait l'air dur et insensible. Même si, pour lui, elle n'était que « la fille du patron », « Mademoiselle Eléa ». Même s'il était bien plus vieux qu'elle. Elle n'avait que faire de ces problèmes ; un jour, elle le savait, elle l'aurait pour elle seule. Mais en attendant, la gamine qu'elle était ne faisait que rougir devant ce regard si pénétrant.

Veillant à rester bien droite, sans commettre la moindre bévue, sans sourciller, sans trembler, elle lui sourit, gênée.

- Merci, Saix, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Son chauffeur fit la révérence, puis remonta dans la limousine, après lui avoir recommandé d'être prudente. Et il avait raison. Après tout, quand on fille d'un socialiste dans un monde capitaliste, mieux vaut se méfier.

- Eléa ! Appela une vois féminine dans son dos.

Aussitôt, l'adolescente se retourna en souriant, pour se retrouver face à sa meilleure amie, une charmante jeune fille prénommée Meiko. Cette dernière, comme à son habitude vêtue d'une courte robe noire à froufrous et de longues chaussettes de la même couleur, observait Eléa de son air dur. De deux ans son aînée, elle était bien la seule sur qui l'argentée pouvait compter.

Dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, Meiko s'approcha de son amie et lui tendit un livre qu'elle avait jusque là tenu serré contre elle. Puis elle repoussa en arrière une de ses mèches bleu nuit retombant un peu en dessous de ses épaules, et rajusta le grand ruban noir qui décorait sa chevelure.

- Tiens, fit-elle sans la moindre émotion. Je l'ai fini.

- Merci ! Répondit joyeusement Eléa en récupérant son bien. A part ça, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

S'ensuivit un regard étonné de l'autre, qui se contenta de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Malheureusement, Eléa ne put lui soutirer d'autres informations, car déjà elles furent interrompues.

- Hé, la pétasse négro, là !

Aussitôt, Eléa sentit une main l'empoigner fermement par l'épaule. Gardant son calme, la jeune fille se retourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec une fille d'à peu près son âge. Cette dernière, essayant visiblement de la déstabiliser à l'aide de ses petits yeux noirs sadiques, prit un air hautain.

- Alors comme ça, ton père il est en politique, hein ? Demanda l'inconnue.

L'interrogée ne répondit à cela que part un sourire sarcastique. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de remarques.

- Ben tu sais quoi ? Continua l'autre. C'est un enfoiré ! Avec son nom de connard, là, genre il s'appelle Xemnas, bah il a trop une tête de con !

Eléa se mit alors à rire. C'était plus fort qu'elle ; cette fille parlait tellement mal, ce qu'elle racontait ne voulait rien dire ! Le pire dans tout cela était qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Par contre, elle se rendit compte que son ennemie se moquait d'elle, et poussa donc l'argentée en arrière.

- Genre, tu me cherches ? Demanda-t-elle, provocatrice.

Puis elle leva le poing et s'apprêta à frapper, mais fut immédiatement arrêté par Meiko qui lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ah ouais mais genre, s'étonna l'inconnue, elle me veut quoi la pute gothique ?

Meiko se plaça alors devant elle et repoussa violemment son bras en arrière, sans la lâcher des yeux. Et en ce moment, elle était terrifiante. Même si elle faisait une tête de moins que son adversaire, Meiko était vraiment effrayante. Son air insensible endurci par son maquillage noir, elle avait l'air d'un démon ; seuls ses habits faisaient penser à une poupée.

Ladite monstrueuse poupée fixa quelques instants son adversaire, puis se tourna soudain vers le bâtiment et s'en approcha, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- Viens, Eléa, ordonna-t-elle.

L'interpellée sourit à sa meilleure amie et, non sans avoir au préalable adressé un regard sadique à son ennemie, suivit nonchalamment Meiko.

* * *

L'air blasé, Xion appuya sur un bouton de la télécommande et changea ainsi de chaîne. Elle répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, mais il n'apparut sur l'écran géant aucune émission un tant soit peu intéressante. Forcément, en plein après-midi, la télévision ne diffusait que des dessins animés, des films à l'eau de rose ou à la rigueur des documentaires, mais en aucun cas le genre de séries qu'aimait la jeune fille.

Bien sûr, elle aurait pu ne pas regarder la télévision, et plutôt écouter de la musique, lire ou cuisiner. Mais elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans une longue activité, pas à cette heure-ci. Elle attendait en effet une visite à deux heures, et il était une heure cinquante, ou du moins à ce qu'indiquait l'immense cadran digital accroché au mur du salon.

Bah, pensa Xion, s'abrutir devant la télévision n'était pas forcément une bonne chose, mais au moins elle ne faisait pas rien. Elle faisait presque rien, nuance.

Soudain, un son strident la fit sursauter. Se promettant de changer la sonnerie qu'elle avait récemment installée, elle quitta en un bond le moelleux canapé et courut jusque devant la porte, qu'elle ouvrit en souriant.

En face se tenait un jeune homme un peu plus vieux et plus grand qu'elle, vêtu d'un bel uniforme bleu nuit. Un képi assorti à ses vêtements était posé sur son crâne, lui-même recouvert de cheveux châtain clair en bataille, parmi lesquels ont devinait quelques mèches blondes.

Une main posée sur le large sac noir qu'il portait en bandoulière, l'autre rajustant son chapeau, il souriait maladroitement. Ses grands yeux de jade et ses joues rosies traduisaient sa gêne.

- Heu, commença-t-il, salut, Xion !

Son amie éclata de rire devant son air confus, puis attrapa son bras droit – soit celui posé sur son sac – et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fois qu'il fut entré, elle referma la porte et invita son hôte à la suivre jusque dans le salon.

- Alors, Aaron, fit-elle en éteignant rapidement la télévision, tu les as ?

Le prénommé Aaron eut un petit sourire gêné, puis sortit un paquet de son sac et le tendit à l'adolescente. Xion, presque émerveillée, le prit délicatement, s'assit sur le sofa et posa le carton sur ses genoux.

- C'est génial, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tourna alors la tête vers son ami et le gratifia d'un immense sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, monsieur le facteur, dit-elle en riant.

Ledit facteur s'approcha du canapé et s'assit doucement à côté d'elle.

- Tu exagères, répondit-il sur le même ton, je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi !

La jeune fille ne lui répondit pas, et préféra reporter toute son attention sur le colis qui lui était destiné. Avec douceur, elle entreprit alors d'ouvrit le paquet. Pendant ce temps, les yeux de son camarade allaient d'elle au carton, du carton à elle.

- Hé..., tenta Aaron, c'est quoi, au juste ?

Surprise, Xion sursauta, puis releva sur lui ses grandes pupilles bleues. Immédiatement, son interlocuteur rougit et détourna la tête.

- Ce sont les habits de mon androïde, déclara-t-elle. Enfin, ses futurs habits.

- Ah, heu, je vois, répondit son ami, troublé. Et, et puis, heu… Tu es toute seule ?

- Oui. Les autres sont partis travailler, et moi, je garde la maison…

Le jeune homme nota dans sa voix une sorte de mélancolie, qui lui serra le cœur. Timidement, et non sans rougir un peu, il prit la main de son amie et lui sourit.

- Ils vont bientôt revenir, la rassura-t-il, ne t'en fais pas.

La Nobody lui adressa un regard interrogateur, puis ferma les yeux et posa la tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Puis, avec lassitude, elle murmura :

- Ouais…

* * *

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire avec tout ce pain ?

- Petit, c'est pas pour dire mais là, tu soûles.

- Non mais, faites attention à ce que vous dites !

- Hé, vous deux, on est arrivés.

Après vingt minutes de marche, Axel, Xigbar et Ienzo venaient « d'arriver ». D'arriver où, au juste ? Telle était la question que le romancier se posait. Ou plutôt, telle était l'une des questions que Ienzo se posait. En effet, il ne comprenait plus rien. Plus tôt dans la journée, le rouquin lui avait dit qu'ils allaient travailler. Puis il lui avait expliqué qu'en réalité, ils allaient acheter du pain ; ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sauf qu'ils avaient acheté non pas trois baguettes de pain, mais des dizaines, qu'ils s'étaient réparties. Enfin, par groupes de deux ou de trois, ils avaient quitté le squat en début d'après-midi. Et Ienzo avait sagement suivi Axel et Xigbar, pour finalement « arriver » dans un quartier qui lui était inconnu.

- Regarde, Ienzo, fit soudain Axel. Je te présente le dix-neuvième arrondissement de Néopolis !

Ah, il y avait un dix-neuvième arrondissement dans cette ville ? L'écrivain ne le savait pas. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que dix arrondissements, occupés par les Somebodies. Alors, d'où venait ce dix-neuvième arrondissement ? Peut-être que… Il se frappa le front ; bien sûr ! Le « dix-neuvième arrondissement » était sûrement, ne pouvait être que l'appellation d'un des quartiers de Nobodies de la ville. Et il était également probable que ce nom lui ait été donné par les Nobodies eux-mêmes, et non pas par le maire de la ville. Parce que le maire, lui, il se fichait des Nobodies. En fait, il se fichait non seulement des Nobodies, mais aussi des Somebodies. Aux yeux de Ienzo, ce n'était qu'un sale type capitaliste ne voyant que son propre intérêt.

- Ah, approuva le romancier, mais…

Prévoyant sa question, Axel sourit. Sourire qui, d'ailleurs, sonnait faux, comme tous les autres. Mais l'homme aux cheveux bleus commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

- Eh bah, répondit le rouquin, on va l'amener aux autres No' !

L'écrivain l'observa quelques instants, décontenancé. Xigbar, ayant remarqué l'étonnement de son camarade de petite taille, lança un regard blasé à ce dernier.

- Bah ouais, fit le borgne, tu connais pas Robin des Bois ? Ben c'est nous.

- Très drôle, commenta le Somebody sur un ton pincé.

- P'têtre, ouais, admit l'autre. Mais ça change que dalle au fait qu'on va filer ce pain aux pauvres.

Légèrement agacé par la joute verbale de ceux qui l'accompagnaient, Axel se racla la gorge, puis les informa qu'ils avaient un travail à accomplir. C'est ainsi que les trois hommes, armés de leurs sacs de pain frais, se mirent à distribuer de quoi manger au Nobodies du dix-neuvième arrondissement.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps. Comme ils étaient mignons et innocents en ce temps-là ! Lorsque cette photo avait été prise, la petite Naminé d'à peine cinq ans tenait fermement le doigt de celui qui deviendrait son meilleur ami. Ce dernier, qui venait de fêter son dixième anniversaire, avait l'air blasé. Se faire prendre en photo aux côtés d'une enfant en robe à froufrous roses devait sûrement l'ennuyer.

L'air absent, la Naminé âgée de seize ans jouait distraitement avec un cadre contenant ladite photo. Mais elle ne regardait pas l'image. Elle ne voulait plus le voir, arrêter de penser à lui. Alors, assise face à son bureau, elle laissait ses yeux se promener sur le mur blanc et immaculé de sa chambre. Cependant, ses pensées revenaient à chaque fois à son écrivain de meilleur ami. Tout le temps. Sans qu'elle ne puisse les en empêcher.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à son appel ? C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait. Enfin, peut-être était-il encore endormi quand son téléphone avait sonné, ou peut-être était-il occupé, ou peut-être encore n'avait-il pas eu envie de répondre… Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rappelée ? Plus grave encore, pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu lorsqu'elle avait sonné à sa porte ? Elle s'était rendue quatre fois chez son ami, et jamais il ne lui avait ouvert. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était son meilleur ami, mais… Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus la voir ? Oui, peut-être, mais pourquoi ? Avait-elle été trop « pot de colle » ? L'avait-elle blessé d'une quelconque manière ?

Toutes ces questions tournaient et retournaient dans la tête de Naminé, et cela lui faisait tellement mal de ne pas en connaître les réponses.

- Naminé !

L'adolescente sursauta. La voix criarde de sa mère l'avait tirée de ses réflexions.

- Viens ici !

Naminé soupira. Si sa génitrice la sommait de venir, mieux valait qu'elle s'exécute, ou elle aurait des ennuis. De sérieux ennuis. Lasse, elle posa donc le cadre photo sur son pupitre et quitta sa chambre.


	6. Chapitre 05 : L'anniversaire de ta mort

Yeaah, Momo reprend du service ! *SBARF*  
Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre *mode rien à dire on*

Bonne lecture ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

* * *

_Chapitre 5 : L'anniversaire de ta mort_

- Je suis rentrée.

Meiko avait lâché ces mots d'un ton las, tout en repoussant doucement la lourde porte de sa demeure derrière elle. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si elle aurait vraiment dû prononcer lesdits mots. Après tout, son frère et sa sœur étaient encore sûrement à leur travail respectif, et donc absents. Dans ce cas-là, il n'y avait dans la maison que Dwayne, Eira et les domestiques. Justement, le premier, un petit chat tout noir, vint se frotter contre sa jambe. La jeune fille ne put retenir un sourire puis, après s'être déchaussée, prit dans ses bras la petite boule de poils.

Tout en caressant tendrement son animal de compagnie, Meiko s'engagea dans un couloir, avant de s'arrêter devant une porte, contre laquelle elle donna quelques coups. Immédiatement, une jeune femme vêtue d'un tablier vint ouvrir la porte. Gênée, elle baissa ses timides yeux mauves lorsqu'elle aperçut l'une des maîtresses de la maison, et rentra la tête dans ses épaules, sans prendre le soin de repousser en arrière les mèches violettes qui s'échappaient des ses couettes basses.

- Zeuxis, fit froidement Meiko, fais-moi du thé et apporte-le moi, dans ma chambre. Tout de suite.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la Somebody attendit que sa domestique ait murmuré un faible « oui », puis fit mine de se diriger vers sa chambre, avant de s'arrêter dans son élan.

- Tiens-toi droite, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de sa servante, et attache mieux tes cheveux, tu me fais honte.

Enfin, sans se retourner, elle prit la direction de sa chambre, son chat toujours blotti dans ses bras.

Une fois sa maîtresse éloignée, Zeuxis posa sa main sur son torse, à l'endroit de son cœur. Il battait si vite. Pourquoi Meiko faisait-elle si peur ? La jeune fille inspira profondément, puis expira, pour tenter de se calmer. Tout à coup, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit, puis s'apaisa lorsqu'elle remarqua que ce n'était que son collègue. Les grands yeux noirs de ce dernier étaient interrogateurs. Doucement, elle se retourna et lui sourit timidement, comme pour le rassurer. Geste qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté, car l'autre s'avança dans le couloir, l'air agacé.

- Hey, Mei-mei ! Cria-t-il.

A ces mots, Meiko, qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans l'ascenseur se trouvant au bout du couloir, se tourna dans sa direction.

- Ça t'amuse de terrifier Zeuxis ? Continua le garçon.

La maîtresse de maison ne laissa pas paraître son indignation face au tutoiement du jeune homme et se concentra sur l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit soudain, pour laisser sortir une Rei fort élégamment habillée. La jeune femme, ses interminables cheveux bleu nuit attachés en un superbe mais compliqué demi-chignon, était vêtue d'une robe de soirée blanche sans manches pailletée de gris. De longs gants assortis à ses habits remontaient ses bras, et un étincelant collier de perles décorait son cou.

Dès qu'elle s'engagea dans le couloir, le domestique se tut. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Rei passa presque maternellement la main dans les cheveux bruns mi-longs de son employé. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard empli de haine.

- Voyons, Loxann, fit-elle doucement, est-ce toi que j'entends crier depuis ma chambre ?

Le jeune homme serra les dents, et s'empressa de repousser le bras de la jeune femme. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle le caresse ainsi, comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire animal.

- C'est Logann, reprit-il rageusement.

Un bruit sec retentit alors, et le garçon fut violemment projeté en arrière. Il se releva avec peine, la main sur sa joue gauche, rougie par la claque que venait de lui asséner sa maîtresse.

- Si je décide que tu t'appelles Loxann, annonça calmement Rei, alors tu t'appelles Loxann.

Elle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit délicatement.

- Zeuxis, va chercher Alexander, ordonna-t-elle sur le même ton serein. Qu'il me conduise chez Marluxia.

L'interpellée baissa la tête et s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect, puis épousseta doucement sa robe pourpre.

- A-A vos ordres, Maîtresse, murmura-t-elle avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur pour se rendre à l'étage des domestiques.

Rei afficha un petit sourire satisfait, puis passa la porte après avoir néanmoins fait un petit signe de la main à sa jeune sœur. Cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha de Logann, à présent appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés.

- Ta sœur es pas bien dans sa tête, déclara-t-il à l'attention de Meiko. Elle devrait aller au psy.

La jeune fille approuva doucement, puis leva sur lui une paire d'yeux exaspérés.

- Évite de l'énerver, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton calme.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de la maîtresse de maison.

- Ouais, admit-il, mais ça change rien qu'elle a un sérieux problème mental !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il s'éloigna en direction de l'ascenseur, avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Zeuxis. La pauvre enfant… Décidément, Rei ne comprenait rien à rien. Elle se croyait peut-être forte, avec son statut de Somebody, sa beauté qu'on qualifiait de « légendaire », sa grâce et son intelligence, mais cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de les traiter comme ça, que ce soit Zeuxis ou lui. Quant à Meiko, eh bien… Elle était moins imbue d'elle-même que sa sœur, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle faisait moins peur. Mais Zeuxis la craignait, et ça, le jeune homme ne pouvait le supporter. Ces filles n'avaient pas le droit d'effrayer la Nobody. Peu importait qu'elles soient duchesses, savantes, Somebodies ou reines ; Logann ne pouvait pas les supporter, parce qu'elles osaient faire du mal à sa Zeuxis.

Bientôt, il arriva devant l'ascenseur, qu'il emprunta pour finalement arriver au quatrième étage, l'étage des domestiques. Au bout du couloir, Zeuxis discutait calmement avec Alexander. Ce dernier, un homme à forte carrure, cheveux noirs et yeux de la même couleur, s'apprêtait à quitter sa chambre pour rejoindre Rei dans la cour. La jeune fille regardait avec insistance ses pieds, et semblait fort gênée.

Le sang de Logann ne fit qu'un tour. Ce crétin d'Alexander osait-il importuner Zeuxis ? Il n'avait pas intérêt. Vraiment pas. Le jeune brun accourut aux côtés de ses deux collègues.

- Tu dois y aller, Alex, déclara-t-il plus fort qu'il ne le voulait, une pointe de colère perçant dans sa voix.

Le dénommé Alexander lui adressa un sourire amical en guise d'approbation, puis se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Mais le son collègue n'était pas dupe ; ce genre de sourire n'avait pour but que de calmer son courroux, et il le savait. Cependant, pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent que le sourire d'Alexander ; il y avait Zeuxis. Le jeune homme s'approcha de cette dernière, et lui prit les mains.

- Zeuxis… Murmura-t-il. Ça va ?

La jeune fille rougit légèrement, avant de dégager en vitesse ses mains.

- Logann…, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tu ne devrais pas…

- Pas quoi ?

Question inutile. Cela devait bien faire la sixième fois de la semaine que la question revenait dans leur discussion, le jeune homme le savait. Mais, bizarrement, il aimait parler de leur problème, encore et encore. Même si ça faisait mal. Parce que, secrètement, il espérait que la réponse de la jeune fille changerait.

- Arrête ! S'énerva Zeuxis. Tu sais bien que… Papa et maman n'aimeraient pas.

Ouais, ça les brancherait pas trop, effectivement, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher… L'amour n'est pas une chose qui se contrôle, disait son père. Eh bien, il avait raison. Et puis, c'était de sa faute, au père, d'ailleurs ; il n'avait qu'à ne pas lui créer une aussi jolie sœur !

- Bah, ils sont crevés, lâcha finalement Logann. Alors-

En moins d'une seconde, Zeuxis coupa son frère dans son élan, à l'aide d'une claque. La deuxième de la journée pour le jeune homme. Ce dernier, abasourdi, la regarda sans comprendre, puis afficha un petit sourire satisfait. Enfin, elle arrêtait de se laisser faire, sans arrêt. Petit à petit, elle retrouvait son caractère d'antan.

- Revoilà enfin la Zeuxis que je connais, souffla-t-il.

Elle avait toujours été comme ça, elle ne pouvait le nier. Autrefois, jamais elle ne se laissait marcher sur les pieds. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, c'était elle qui le protégeait. Jusqu'à ce jour… Auquel il ne devait plus penser. Il se l'était promis. Il prit donc la direction de sa chambre, non sans avoir auparavant salué sa jeune sœur.

- Plus qu'à faire pareil avec Rei ! Lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant.

_08 Juin 3013 (suite)_

_Jouer les Robin des Bois modernes est vraiment une activité fatigante. En effet, Axel, Xigbar et moi venons de passer deux heures – du moins je le pense, je n'ai pas compté – à distribuer du pain frais à tous les Nobodies du dix-neuvième arrondissement. Et après cela, je suis vraiment…Exténué. Enfin, il faut dire que je n'ai que rarement, voire jamais autant marché ! Après tout, j'ai une voiture, ce serait idiot de ne pas m'en servir._

_Et puis, malgré ces quelques tourments, cette expérience fut des plus enrichissantes. Nous visitâmes plusieurs maisons différentes, habitées par des Nobodies qui, selon Axel du moins, étaient de niveau de richesse différents. Or, à mes yeux, ce fut à chaque fois le même schéma ; dès que nous frappions à la porte, ces gens venaient nous ouvrir en souriant, et nous accueillaient comme… Comme si nous étions une réincarnation du Seigneur._

_Quant à moi, je commence sérieusement à douter de l'existence dudit Seigneur ; comment peut-il permettre de telles horreurs ? Car leur vie est horrible, il faut se l'avouer. Ils s'entassent, à parfois dix ou douze familles, dans de vieux immeubles délabrés de deux ou trois étages. Chaque appartement des immeubles en question est habité par au moins trois ou quatre familles, si ce n'est plus. Ils n'ont ni le chauffage, ni l'électricité, ni même l'eau courante._

_Et parallèlement à cela, certains Somebodies clament haut et fort que sans Internet ou sans téléphone portable, qui font pourtant partie des choses bien futiles de la vie, ils ne pourraient pas vivre. Par exemple, je peux citer ma voisine, que j'ai un jour entendue proférer des menaces de suicide car sa mère l'avait punie, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je trouve ce genre de comportement… inutile._

_D'ailleurs, moi. Est-ce que je suis comme ça ? Je réalise que, jusqu'à présent, je ne connaissais rien des No', je les méprisais, je me comportais comme les autres Somebodies. Enfin… Je pense. Je ne sais pas. Se juger soi-même est une chose impossible à mes yeux. Pourtant, je l'avoue, j'aimerais me dire que je suis différent. On éprouve toujours une certaine fierté à ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que les autres. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir dire que, moi, je n'ai pas fait lesdites erreurs. Tout simplement parce que, si je les ai faites, je ne me rendais pas compte que c'en étaient.  
Dans un sens, c'est idiot._

_Parfois, quand je suis seul, j'aime me perdre dans mes pensées, et laisser mon imagination prendre le contrôle quasi-total de mon esprit. C'est souvent comme ça que sont nées les nouvelles de mon recueil. C'est aussi cette situation qui m'a inspiré le titre, « Histoires d'un lointain pays ». Peut-être que je considère mon imagination comme un autre pays ?_

_Bref, passons. Depuis peu, c'est-à-dire depuis ma rencontre avec Axel, il m'arrive d'oublier – d'essayer d'oublier, du moins – la dure réalité à laquelle je suis confronté depuis ce même jour. Et généralement, je me plais à imaginer un monde où nous serions tous égaux, les Somebodies et les Nobodies. Ce genre de demi-rêve, si je puis dire, m'arrive de plus en plus fréquemment._

_Il faudra que je songe à aller voir un psychologue._

L'air absent, Ienzo referma distraitement son journal, puis se leva de sa chaise, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Derrière, il y avait un balcon. Oh, juste une petite terrasse, trois fois rien ; mais suffisamment pour lui donner envie de s'y rendre. Il ouvrit délicatement la porte-fenêtre, et se rendit sur le petit espace. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et laissa ses yeux se promener sur la Place Numéro VI. Comme sa chambre se situait au deuxième étage, il eut un peu de peine à définir précisément qui se tenait sur la place, mais il lui sembla distinguer Axel. En fait, ce ne pouvait être qu'Axel ; après tout, qui donc pouvait avoir de tels cheveux enflammés sinon le chef de la bande ? Il paraissait s'en aller. Sûrement une autre mission, ou un travail à accomplir, ou une quelconque autre raison l'obligeant à quitter momentanément le squat.

Soudain, le romancier se surprit à penser à Larxene. Que faisait-elle, elle, lorsque son petit ami s'en allait ? En tant que chef, il devait certainement partir plus souvent que les autres. Enfin, selon ce que s'imaginait l'écrivain, bien sûr. Quant à la blonde… Ne se sentait-elle pas abandonnée ? Axel aurait dû avoir honte de s'en aller comme ça. La pauvre, elle devait s'ennuyer. Quoique… S'ennuyer, attendre désespérément l'homme de sa vie, partir en dépression, cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle n'avait rien de la princesse enfermée dans sa tour. Ienzo sourit à cette pensée.

Quelques coups frappés contre la porte de la chambre suffirent à le sortir de sa semi-léthargie. Il alla calmement ouvrir ladite porte, et se retrouva face à Demyx – ce qui, étrangement, ne l'étonna pas le moins du monde.

- Ienzo ! Fit le blondinet. C'est l'heure de jouer !

Ah, oui, leur fameuse rencontre pour jouer tous ensemble. Le jeune homme s'en souvenait sans peine. En même temps, il avait été convié à cette même réunion la veille. Il sourit donc, et demanda à Demyx d'aller l'attendre en bas. Il le rejoindrait dès qu'il aurait fermé la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'Ienzo entra dans la salle de séjour, presque tous les membres de la bande étaient déjà présents. A vrai dire, seuls Axel, Marluxia et Vexen manquaient à l'appel. En silence, le romancier alla s'asseoir à la première place qu'il trouva libre, à savoir à côté de Larxene, là où Axel siégeait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans cette pièce. Immédiatement, la blonde le foudroya du regard.

- Dégage, ordonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme posa sur elle une paire d'yeux étonnés, puis tenta de répliquer, mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

- C'est la place d'Axel, continua-t-elle sur ce ton froid qui lui était si propre.

Certes, mais le rouquin n'était pas là. En toute logique, Ienzo pouvait donc prendre cette place ; elle était libre. Il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de le faire remarquer.

- Il n'est pas là, observa-t-il.

- Il va revenir, rétorqua immédiatement la jeune femme. Alors assieds-toi ailleurs.

Bien qu'un peu énervé par le ton supérieur de son interlocutrice, le romancier finit par consentir à aller s'asseoir « ailleurs », c'est-à-dire à côté de Xion. Xion qui, d'ailleurs, semblait particulièrement heureuse en ce début d'après-midi.

- Où sont Messieurs Marluxia et Vexen ? Se risqua à demander l'écrivain.

- Messieurs ? S'étonna Larxene. Je te rappelle que Mar-mar, c'est pas un homme.

Remarque qui provoqua l'éclat de rire d'à peu-près toute l'assemblée, même d'Ienzo qui, bien qu'il refusât de l'avouer, appréciait grandement le sens de la répartie de cette demoiselle.

- Plus sérieusement, reprit soudain Luxord, quelqu'un sait où ils sont ?

Grand silence dans la salle. Visiblement, personne n'en avait ne serait-ce que la moindre idée. A moins que… Xigbar esquissa un sourire.

- Je sais où est Marluxia, déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Larxene. Il te l'a dit ?

Le borgne prit un air mystérieux, puis rejeta sa tête en arrière et posa sans gêne les pieds sur la table basse se trouvant devant lui.

- Bah, il est avec une meuf, lâcha-t-il simplement.

Simple déclaration, qui eut pourtant l'effet d'une bombe sur le petit groupe. Pour Larxene, Marluxia était une « meuf », donc il devait être en train de faire du shopping. Pour Demyx, l'homme aux cheveux roses devait se trouver en compagnie d'une des ravissantes « filles » dont il parlait si souvent. Les autres avaient encore des avis différents, et tout le monde voulut se prononcer sur la question, ce qui provoqua l'effervescence la plus totale dans la pièce.

Seule une personne restait silencieuse, comme à l'écart de toute cette agitation : Xion. Rêveuse, la jeune fille semblait s'amuser à suivre du regard les fissures traversant le plafond. Autour d'elle, tout le monde parlait, mais elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Si bien que lorsqu'Ienzo s'en aperçut et la tira de ses pensées en lui adressant la parole, elle sursauta.

- Xion ? Appela doucement le romancier.

- Ah, heu, oui ! Répondit précipitamment l'adolescente, gênée d'avoir été surprise durant ce moment d'évasion.

- A… A quoi penses-tu ?

La jeune fille plongea dans ses yeux ses grandes pupilles bleues, et sourit timidement. L'écrivain se rendit alors compte de deux choses ; la première, Xion était la seule personne qu'il tutoyait dans la bande. Il espéra secrètement qu'elle ne prendrait pas cela comme une marque d'irrespect. Et la deuxième, quand elle rougissait légèrement, Xion ressemblait étrangement à Naminé.

- Eh bien…, hésita la jeune fille. Il y a quelqu'un qui, heu…

Quelqu'un qui quoi ? Et puis qui, au juste ? Elle ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas lui parler de ce qui la rendait si heureuse ? Dans ce cas, Ienzo comprendrait. Après tout, il était normal de ne pas faire confiance au premier inconnu venu, d'autant plus si c'était un Somebody. Mais, étrangement, il pensait que, parce qu'elle aimait ses livres, elle n'hésiterait pas à lui parler. Rapidement, il classa cette réflexion comme inutile et égoïste, et laissa l'adolescente continuer.

- Je vais vous montrer, déclara soudainement Xion. Suivez-moi.

Bien qu'un peu surpris, le romancier accepta l'invitation et suivit Xion, qui se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie. Tout cela au beau milieu des discussions des Nobodies, qui ne remarquèrent pas leur départ.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Xion guida le jeune homme jusqu'à la place se trouvant à côté de la Place Numéro VI, à savoir la Place Numéro VII. L'originalité dépassait l'imagination, en cet endroit, pensa Ienzo avec ironie. Brusquement, la jeune fille le tira en arrière, et le força à se cacher derrière une benne à ordures, probablement pour espionner ceux qui se trouvaient sur la Place Numéro VII. En effet, il y avait là trois adolescents, occupés à… Se promener ? A discuter, plutôt. Assis sur un muret, deux garçons encadraient une jeune fille. Tous trois parlaient et riaient, comme des Somebodies normaux, des amis normaux. Mais pouvait-on parler de normalité dans un monde où règnent de telles différences entre les classes sociales ?

Soudain, le premier garçon, le plus vieux, descendit du mur en un saut, faisant voler dans son dos ses cheveux argentés mi-longs. Les deux autres restèrent assis côte à côte, mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, le second adolescent, celui avec des cheveux châtains en bataille, descendit à son tour du muret.

- Bon, on y va ? Proposa-t-il.

Ienzo, qui observait la scène de loin, avait de la peine à comprendre. Quel était le rapport entre ces Somebodies et Xion ? Somebodies et Nobodies étaient différents. Et sur le coup, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'en pensant cela, il adoptait le point de vue du genre de Somebodies qu'il affirmait mépriser.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Xion qu'il comprit. La jeune fille observait fixement le groupe, lançant tantôt des regards meurtriers en direction de la fille, tantôt d'autres bien doux pour les garçons.

- Heu… Xion ? Risqua le romancier, mal à l'aise.

Pour la seconde fois de l'heure, l'adolescente sursauta, puis jeta un regard gêné à celui qui l'accompagnait.

- En fait, vous voyez, heu…, fit-elle à voix basse, ce garçon…

- Lequel ? S'enquit Ienzo.

- Celui avec les cheveux châtains.

Elle avait dit ça avec tant d'émotion que c'en était touchant. De plus, l'écrivain commençait à entrevoir l'histoire. Dans le genre, la Nobody amoureuse d'un Somebody l'aimant lui aussi, mais les deux amants séparés par la classe sociale, trop différents pour s'aimer, et cetera. Plus triste encore que Roméo et Juliette.

- Il s'appelle Sora, souffla la jeune fille, une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

- D'accord, approuva l'écrivain.

- Et…, continua-t-elle en hésitant néanmoins quelque peu. Je suis, heu…

Amoureuse de lui ?

- Amoureuse de lui, conclut-elle tout bas.

En plein dans le mille ! Elle semblait presque gênée de l'aimer. Comme c'était mignon ! Le romancier avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Comme si Xion ne pouvait aimer que ce Sora, et personne d'autre.

- Mais…, reprit tout à coup l'adolescente. Lui…

Il ne l'aimait pas ? Si oui, l'écrivain trouverait cela horrible. Ne pas aimer une fille aussi douce et gentille que Xion, à cause de sa classe sociale, c'était comme, heu… Comme… Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. De tout son cœur, il espéra que ces mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'allait prononcer la jeune fille.

- Il ne me connaît pas, lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Dans cette salle obscure, la poussière avait envahi les étagères et les bocaux de verre. Les ustensiles et accessoires aussi étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche grise. Une année qu'il n'était pas entré ici. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Vexen ne put s'empêcher de tousser, mais se reprit bien vite. Il avait hâte. Oh oui, il avait vraiment hâte de voir si la plus grande expérience de sa vie avait fonctionné ou non. C'était là que tout se jouait. Si elle avait marché, alors il pourrait assurer la sécurité de la bande, ainsi que son très probable enrichissement. Et si cela avait échoué… Eh bien, il n'aurait plus qu'à tout recommencer. Mais pour ça, il lui faudrait trouver un autre cobaye, et une autre situation propice à la réalisation du test… Ce serait compliqué, mais il n'allait pas se décourager pour autant.

Sans faire attention aux débris de verre jonchant le sol, l'homme traversa rapidement la pièce, puis s'arrêta devant un immense bac. Ledit bac, en verre, était rempli d'un liquide verdâtre qui, il fallait l'avouer, n'avait rien de rassurant. Le scientifique sourit. A l'intérieur du bocal, posé à la verticale contre le mur, flottait une jeune fille. Une année qu'elle était là-dedans, et elle ne semblait pas avoir changé. Sa peau semblait au moins aussi lisse et douce que l'année précédente, et sa longue chevelure brune, tout aussi soyeuse. En se concentrant, Vexen pouvait encore ressentir la sensation de ses fins cheveux, glissant et s'entremêlant dans ses doigts, ce jour-là. Le jour de la mort de cette fille. Et elle n'avait pas changé, pas du tout. Seuls ses habits s'étaient dégradés avec le temps et se trouvaient réduits à des haillons.

Et à présent, l'heure était venue de la réveiller. Si cela marchait, il pourrait lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire de mort. Sinon… Il irait l'enterrer quelque part. De toute manière, il ne l'aurait pas tuée, il n'aurait juste pas réussi à la tirer des griffes de la mort.

Avec une délicatesse extrême, le savant abaissa un levier recouvert de poussière, situé à droite du bac. Le liquide verdâtre commença alors à s'échapper du bocal. Une fois qu'il n'y eut plus que la fille dans le bocal en question, Vexen en ouvrit la porte et la récupéra. Ceci fait, il s'empressa de la coucher sur un lit se trouvant à proximité, et entreprit de réarranger ses cheveux qui, maintenant, collaient à son visage. Charmant visage, d'ailleurs. Il ne lui donnait pas plus d'une vingtaine d'années. De plus, ce devait sûrement être une Somebody. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance sur ce coup-là. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle se réveille.

Bientôt, l'inconnue tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, geste que le scientifique prit comme une garantie de victoire. Puis elle y parvint, souleva et abaissa ses paupières plusieurs fois, et laissa ses pupilles s'accommoder à l'obscurité. Elle semblait perdue, mais le savant ne s'en inquiéta pas. Après tout, elle venait de passer une année entière endormie dans une solution de son invention.

- Où… Où suis-je ? Réussit-elle à demander d'une voix rauque.

Vexen lui sourit. Elle tenta de s'asseoir sur le lit, mais il l'en empêcha.

- Bienvenue à l'ancien hôtel de la Place Numéro VI, déclara-t-il.

Et, en voyant son air effaré, il ajouta :

- Oui, tu es au squat de la bande à Axel.

L'autre sursauta en entendant ce nom, mais ne releva pas ce point. L'évocation de la bande ne semblait raviver aucun souvenir dans sa mémoire. Par contre, il en était autrement pour le prénom d'Axel. Elle leva deux grands iris verts sur le savant, qui sursauta en les croisant. Cette couleur d'yeux ne lui était pas inconnue.

- Je m'appelle Ran, fit-elle faiblement. Et… quel jour sommes-nous ?

A ces mots, Vexen, auparavant assis sur un tabouret, se leva d'un bond.

- Le huit juin de l'année 3013, affirma-t-il.

L'autre parut fort surprise, voire effrayée.

- Oui, ajouta soudain le scientifique. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ta mort.


	7. Chapitre Bonus 01 : La passion d'Eléa

**Note :** Ceci est un chapitre bonus, soit un chapitre non obligatoire quant à la compréhension de l'histoire principale. Il permet juste de mieux comprendre certaines réactions des personnages =D Prenez ça comme une annexe, à ne lire que si vous êtes curieux.

_Chapitre Bonus 01 : La passion d'Eléa_

Quelques petits coups contre la table suffirent à ce qu'une fissure se forme dans la coquille de l'œuf. Satisfaite, Eléa s'empressa de séparer en deux cette dernière, et l'œuf glissa délicatement jusque dans la terrine de verre. Ensuite, elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une cuillère en bois, avec laquelle elle commença à remuer énergiquement sa mixture.

Une fois que cela fut fait, elle relâcha la cuillère dont le manche se posa contre le rebord du récipient. La jeune fille passa alors lentement sa main dans ses cheveux argentés, puis s'étira et s'approcha de la table de la cuisine. Dessus se trouvait son lecteur CD, qu'elle mit immédiatement en marche.

- Piste neuf, commanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Docile, le lecteur s'exécuta, et une musique se répandit à travers la pièce. Et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle musique, d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait de sa chanson préférée et, si elle n'avait pas été en pleine réalisation d'un succulent cake au chocolat, Eléa se serait volontiers mise à danser. Or, la cuisine passait avant la danse. Enfin, pas n'importe quelle cuisine.

Elle détestait plus que tout ce que les autres Somebodies osaient appeler « cuisine », à savoir ordonner aux domestiques Nobodies de préparer les plats et se contenter de lire la recette. Elle, elle préférait de loin faire elle-même l'activité. Et puis, c'était si amusant de mélanger, de goûter et de mettre au four les aliments. De plus, elle avait l'honneur de préparer des gâteaux pour celui qu'elle aimait, alors pour rien au monde elle n'aurait laissé sa place.

- Alors alors..., fit-elle, pensive, les yeux rivés sur la recette. Ah oui, le chocolat…

Elle reposa rapidement le papier sur le plan de travail, puis renoua en vitesse son tablier bleu pâle, avant de traverser la cuisine et de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour ouvrir un placard. Placard duquel elle sortit le si important chocolat, qu'elle ajouta à la préparation après l'avoir fait fondre.

Tout en remuant à l'aide de la fidèle cuillère en bois, Eléa se surprit à murmurer les paroles de sa bien-aimée chanson. _I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me, Papa-paparazzi_. La jeune femme sourit. Son amour finirait-il par l'aimer si elle le suivait ? Si oui, il fallait qu'elle essaie. Sinon… Elle trouverait bien une autre méthode. _Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be your Papa-paparazzi_.

Une autre méthode, hein ? Oui, mais laquelle ? Peut-être pourrait-elle essayer le filtre d'amour. Après tout, dans les contes, ça marchait bien. Alors pourquoi pas dans la réalité ? Et puis, elle devait bien avoir ça en stock. Elle n'avait pas étudié les potions pendant trois ans pour rien.

Un sourire satisfait sur le visage, elle entreprit donc de chercher dans les placards les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de sa potion magique. Ensuite, peu importe si cela marchait ou pas. Au moins, elle aurait essayé.

Et, tout en préparant son étrange mixture, elle se remit à chanter le refrain de sa chanson.

_I'm your biggest fan  
I'll follow you until you love me  
Papa-Paparazzi  
Baby there's no other superstar  
You know that I'll be your  
Papa-Paparazzi_


	8. Chapitre 06 : L'androïde de Xion

_Chapitre 6 : L'androïde de Xion_

Les yeux de la prénommée Ran s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Peut-être n'acceptait-elle pas le fait d'avoir été tuée, puis ressuscitée, mais ça, Vexen n'y pouvait rien. C'était un fait, scientifique qui plus est, et il fallait l'admettre. C'était tout.

- M-mais…, bégaya la jeune femme. Je… Je suis morte ?

Le Nobody hocha la tête.

- L'année dernière, tu as été renversée par un chauffard, dans une rue pas très loin d'ici.

La brune resta abasourdie quelques instants, puis observa avec étonnement ses bras, ses mains, puis ses cheveux et le reste de son corps.

- Alors…., hésita-t-elle, je…

- Tu es en vie, déclara tout à coup Vexen, grâce à une expérience que j'ai faite.

Sur ce, il commença à lui expliquer tous les détails de sa solution de résurrection, ainsi que les problèmes rencontrés durant l'expérience, et bien d'autres choses, toutes plus scientifiques et compliquées les unes que les autres. Et Ran, ébahie, s'abreuvait de ses paroles, tentant de comprendre ce qui lui était exactement arrivé.

* * *

Depuis peu, Ienzo et Xion étaient de nouveau assis côte à côte dans la salle de séjour, et attendaient les membres absents. Les autres étaient, pour la plupart, plongés dans de passionnants débats, mais eux deux se taisaient, l'une perdue dans ses pensées, l'autre à demi bouleversé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça, Xion était tombée amoureuse d'un Somebody du nom de Sora, qui lui même semblait amoureux de la fille avec laquelle les deux camarades l'avaient aperçu, une adolescente portant le prénom de Kairi. Ledit Somebody ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence de la jeune fille, et cette dernière n'osait pas aller lui parler. Comme c'était compliqué !

Le romancier voulait aider sa nouvelle amie, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Après tout, il était un homme, c'était différent. Et puis, il n'avait pas honte de l'avouer, jamais encore il n'était tombé amoureux – ou du moins, à ce qu'il pensait. D'ailleurs, cela lui paraissait étrange, de se dire que, somme toute, plusieurs No' de la bande d'Axel étaient plus jeunes que lui et avaient un petit ami ou une petite amie. Était-il coincé au point de n'entretenir plus qu'une seule relation, à savoir l'amitié avec Naminé ?

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un Marluxia visiblement d'excellente humeur. Les membres de la bande ne le saluèrent pas, mais l'homme aux cheveux roses ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et se contenta de pénétrer dans la salle. L'écrivain trouva cela impoli, d'entrer dans une pièce sans en saluer les occupants ; c'est pourquoi il se leva et s'approcha de Marluxia.

- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

L'autre lui serra énergiquement la main, avant de se retourner vers la porte. Porte qui, d'ailleurs, fut immédiatement empruntée par Rei. Rei qui apparut au romancier comme une femme magnifique. Souriante, vêtue de sa robe blanche à paillettes, elle scintillait comme un soleil et, lors de ses déplacements, avait la grâce et l'agilité d'un félin. Sans perdre son sourire se voulant rassurant, elle prit la main de Marluxia, et ce dernier l'entraîna auprès des membres déjà assis.

- Les amis, appela-t-il d'une voix forte, je vous présente Rei !

Larxene haussa les sourcils, indifférente. Luxord salua la nouvelle venue, puis se replongea dans ses cartes. Xigbar leva à peine les yeux de son journal. Xion, rêveuse, ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de son ami. Ienzo sourit à la jeune femme, geste inutile étant donné qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Et enfin, Demyx ouvrit de grands yeux sur l'amie de Marluxia. Qu'elle était belle !  
Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vue une fois, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Marluxia était peut-être arrivé, accompagné de Rei, mais Vexen et Axel manquaient toujours à l'appel, c'est pourquoi le petit groupe attendait encore, Larxene commençant à pester contre les retardataires. Elle en avait marre de patienter. Et Axel, où était-il encore passé, celui-là ? Il se vantait d'être le chef, mais il n'était même pas capable d'être à l'heure. Quel idiot. Il lui avait dit qu'il en avait « juste pour une petite minute ». Et là, sa petite amie commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il savait ce qu'était une minute. Déjà qu'elle ne le voyait pratiquement jamais, il fallait encore que ce crétin arrive en retard. A moins que… Arriverait-il ? Il avait intérêt à venir, ou elle entrerait dans une colère noire. Et une Larxene en colère, ce n'était jamais bon pour personne.

- Désolé, je suis en retard.

La blonde leva les yeux sur celui qui venait de prononcer ces mots. Ce n'était pas Axel, mais Vexen. Enfin, ce n'était pas trop tôt. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fichu pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un, déclara froidement le scientifique.

Galère. Deuxième idiot de la journée à « présenter quelqu'un ». Larxene espérait juste que ledit quelqu'un n'était pas une personne comme Rei, car celle-ci commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs, avec ses sourires qui sonnaient tellement faux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était faite pour aller avec Marluxia.

Vexen, quant à lui, s'empressa de présenter Ran à ses amis, puis les deux arrivants prirent place à côté de Xion, avant de se joindre à la discussion générale.

Larxene était écœurée. L'imbécile qui lui servait de petit ami n'était toujours pas arrivé, même après un quart d'heure d'attente. Elle décréta donc qu'ils pouvaient commencer sans lui, et se promit de lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait, quand il reviendrait. S'il revenait…

* * *

L'air grave, Axel poussa la porte de la maisonnette. Comme cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas venu ! Enfin, non, juste une semaine, mais cela lui semblait déjà une éternité. Il respira profondément, puis pénétra à l'intérieur.

- Roxanne ! Appela-t-il. T'es là ?

Pas de réponse. Le Nobody se força à calmer ses nerfs et sa respiration précipitée. Peut-être était-elle seulement sortie se promener, ou faire des courses. Il n'avait pas forcément… Si ce type avait osé lui faire du mal, le rouquin ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait, mais à coup sûr ce serait terrible. Il avait juré de la protéger, et il tiendrait cette promesse, même si sa vie en dépendait. Jamais il ne le laisserait blesser Roxanne, jamais.

- Lea ?

L'interpellé sursauta en entendant la voix de celle qu'il recherchait, puis se tourna précipitamment, un air grave sur le visage.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Devant lui se tenait à présent la jeune Roxanne, dix-neuf ans comme lui, cheveux roux et yeux verts. Sa bien-aimée petite sœur. La jeune fille, des sacs en plastique dans les mains, semblait revenir d'une sortie shopping. Sans plus attendre, elle posa ses commissions sur la table de l'unique pièce, servant à la fois de chambre, de salon et de cuisine, puis soupira de découragement.

- Je suis grande, tu sais, affirma-t-elle en ignorant la précédente remarque de son visiteur. T'as pas besoin de tout le temps venir voir si je survis.

- Oui, concéda le rouquin, mais… Où tu étais, là ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils, puis détacha ses longs cheveux, jusque là retenus en deux couettes. Ensuite, elle entreprit de déballer ce qu'elle avait acheté, et de ranger ses achats dans les armoires.

- Avec Marluxia, répondit-elle simplement, sans se retourner. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec Rei, alors il m'a laissée.

Son frère la regarda, l'air grave. De quel droit ce sale type osait-il passer du temps avec sa sœur ? Ce n'était pas bon pour Roxanne. C'était dangereux. Oui, Marluxia était quelqu'un de dangereux, et la rousse devait s'en tenir éloignée. Qu'elle le veuille ou non.

- Tu sais ce que je pense de ce mec, rétorqua-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré.

- Rhaa, Lea, fit-elle, ferme-la ! T'es pas ma mère !

* * *

En bâillant, Eléa s'étira, puis s'étendit sur le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir. Elle ferma alors les yeux, et tenta au mieux de se détendre. Comme son père travaillait dans son bureau tandis que Saix l'assistait, elle se trouvait seule dans l'immense salon, réfléchissant à un moyen efficace de conquérir le cœur de son bien-aimé. Et pour le moment, elle faisait chou blanc. Aucune de ses tactiques ne marchait. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé ; les sourires charmeurs n'avaient aucun effet sur cet homme, les gestes amicaux non plus, les services rendus non plus. Même le filtre d'amour avait échoué ! C'était à croire qu'elle était maudite. Enfin, elle finirait bien par y arriver. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, toujours. Même si parfois cela lui prenait un temps considérable, elle arrivait constamment à ses fins. C'est pourquoi elle ne désespérait pas, et cherchait sans cesse de nouvelles idées.

- Mademoiselle Eléa ?

La jeune femme, surprise, s'assit rapidement sur le canapé, puis leva les yeux sur Saix, non sans rougir légèrement. Son bien-aimé posa aussitôt un plateau sur la table base, devant elle.

- Votre père vous fait porter ces gâteaux, annonça-t-il avec une froideur qui lui était propre. Désirerez-vous un peu de thé ?

Eléa afficha un immense sourire. Son père la connaissait mieux que quiconque ; il avait envoyé Saix lui amener plusieurs délicieuses pâtisseries dont elle raffolait. Dévorant du regard lesdites pâtisseries, elle accepta avec joie la proposition de son aimé. Ce dernier s'inclina en signe de respect, puis partit donc lui préparer du thé, avant de servir le thé à Eléa. Enfin, il reprit la direction du bureau de Xemnas.

Lorsqu'il y entra, le maître de maison était toujours plongé dans ses papiers. Lettres, factures, déclarations de guerres, menaces et injures, il y avait de tout dans les tas qu'il devait examiner. Il releva néanmoins la tête en direction de son subalterne.

- Merci, Saix, fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, Supérieur, répondit le jeune homme en s'inclinant.

Xemnas fronça les sourcils. Il avait recommencé. Saix était vraiment incorrigible. Toujours à le considérer comme le maître de tout, presque comme un dieu. Bon, il devait l'avouer, cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais en même temps, il refusait de développer un lien maître-serviteur avec Saix. Bien au contraire ; il voulait plus que tout que le Nobody le considère comme son père, plutôt que comme son « Supérieur ». Après tout, depuis qu'il l'avait recueilli, onze ans auparavant, il l'avait toujours traité comme son fils, et non pas comme son esclave.

- Et à part ça, reprit le politicien, ça avance, avec ma petite Eléa ?

Saix afficha un air interloqué. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là.

- Supérieur, risqua-t-il, sauf votre respect, j'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre votre question…

Xemnas ne put retenir un sourire. Il se leva alors, s'approcha du Nobody, et frotta amicalement le dessus de la tête de ce dernier.

- Vous êtes drôles, tous les deux, assura-t-il.

Entre Eléa qui essayait par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables de séduire Saix, et Saix qui traitait Eléa comme une princesse, le Somebody trouvait la situation assez comique. Il ne connaissait que peu, pour ne pas dire rien aux sentiments, mais ces deux-là s'aimaient, c'était une évidence. Le seul problème était qu'ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Or, Xemnas ne voulait pas voir sa fille malheureuse parce que celui qu'elle aimait n'avait pas conscience de ses sentiments. Il essayait donc de faire avancer les choses – tentative qui, pour le moment, frôlait l'échec cuisant.

- Je fais une pause, continua-t-il. Tu viens ?

Puis, suivi de Saix, il quitta son bureau pour rejoindre sa fille dans le salon.

* * *

_08 Juin 3013 (suite)_

Finalement, Axel n'est pas venu. Je m'explique ; nous devions tous nous réunir pour jouer et discuter durant l'après-midi. Lorsque j'arrivai, Marluxia, Vexen et Axel manquaient à l'appel. Nous décidâmes donc – ou plutôt, Larxene décida – de les attendre.

Marluxia arriva peu après, accompagné d'une fort élégante demoiselle, qu'il nous présenta comme Rei, l'une de ses amies. Peut-être était-ce la jeune fille dont m'avait autrefois parlé Demyx ? Il faudra que je le lui demande, si j'en ai l'occasion.

Ensuite, Vexen nous rejoignit, lui aussi accompagné d'une jeune fille. Cette dernière se présenta comme Ran. Vexen ne nous dit pas comment il la connût, mais il m'est certain que Ran et lui sont étroitement liés.

Après cela, nous attendîmes encore un certain temps, puis Larxene, excédée, décréta que nous pouvions commencer sans Axel. Au final, ce dernier ne vint pas à la réunion, et Larxene resta d'humeur exécrable. Le rouquin ne rentra qu'en fin d'après-midi, et sa petite amie manqua de l'étriper, à un tel point qu'il m'inspira presque un sentiment de pitié.

Ensuite, chacun vaqua à ses occupations ; personnellement, je me rendis dans ma chambre et lus l'un de mes livres, avant de commencer à lister mes idées pour mon prochain roman. Je suis plutôt inspiré, et c'est une bonne chose ; avec un peu de chance, je pourrai commencer d'ici quelques jours.

* * *

_  
10 Juin 3013_

Les jours s'écoulent lentement, et je suis toujours au squat de la bande. Visiblement, je vais rester encore un certain temps, et cela ne me déplaît pas. Par contre, il faudra que je retourne chez moi chercher des vêtements de rechange.

Cela fait à présent quatre jours que je suis ici, et j'ai l'impression que la bande – ou en tout cas, une bonne partie – m'a accepté. Inutile de préciser que je me vois satisfait de cette situation.

Cet après-midi, Axel n'a pas participé à la réunion, et Larxene n'a pas manqué de l'injurier copieusement. Le pauvre… Pour rien au monde je ne sortirais avec Larxene. Ce serait risquer ma vie, et pour l'instant, j'y tiens trop pour la mettre en jeu. Axel a vraiment beaucoup de courage.

D'ailleurs, j'éprouve une certaine admiration pour cet homme. Avant-hier, il alla seul jouer les Robin des Bois, puis partit commettre un cambriolage. Ce n'est pas que j'encourage ces actes, mais je trouve qu'il a bien du courage pour risquer ainsi de se faire emprisonner.

De mon côté, je m'entends de mieux en mieux avec Xion. Bizarrement, je n'ai aucune peine à la comprendre quand elle me parle de Sora, de son Sora bien-aimé qui ne l'aime pas. Je n'ai vécu une telle situation, mais… C'est étrange. Ce matin, elle avait l'air bien triste ; selon ce qu'elle me raconta, le jeune homme l'avait royalement ignorée. La pauvre… Et je ne peux même pas l'aider. Mais elle me dit que parler de ça avec moi l'aide à se sentir mieux. Cela me procure une certaine fierté.

_Avec les autres membres, eh bien… Ce n'est pas pareil. Déjà, je les vouvoie tous, et cela ne facilite pas la compréhension. D'ailleurs, ça peut paraître invraisemblable, mais Xion me vouvoie. Heureusement, elle a laissé tomber le « Monsieur Ienzo » pour « Ienzo », ce que je préfère de loin. Pour les autres, je suis Ienzo. Juste Ienzo. Et pour moi, ce sont « Axel », « Vexen », « Demyx » et « Xiggy », mais « Mademoiselle Larxene » et « « Monsieur Marluxia ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ces deux derniers m'inspirent à la fois respect et crainte, tandis que je ne vouvoie les autres que par politesse._

Son lecteur mp9 dans les oreilles, Ienzo écrivait lentement dans son journal, comme prenant le temps de réfléchir à chaque mot. Il se laisser bercer par la douce musique qu'il écoutait, c'est-à-dire Shadow of the Day de Linkin Park. Encore Linkin Park, se dit-il. Peut-être était-ce que l'on appelait « un groupe préféré » ? Le groupe qu'on écoutait tout le temps ? Dans ce cas-là, il décida que Linkin Park était son groupe préféré.

Bientôt, le jeune romancier leva délicatement son stylo du papier et le posa sur le bureau de sa chambre. Puis il se leva, son baladeur dans la main gauche, et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il regarda alors l'extérieur ; le ciel était sombre. Il faisait déjà nuit. Et, chose rare, la lune brillait dans le ciel. Elle éclairait Néopolis de sa pâle lueur. Enfin, de cette lueur qu'elle ne faisait que refléter… Pauvre lune, pensa-t-il. Ne pouvant briller par elle-même, elle devait en effet capter les rayons d'un autre astre. Elle tentait ensuite de reproduire sa lumière, mais malheureusement, elle ne scintillait que très peu comparée à son aîné. Sans y prendre garde, l'écrivain posa la main droite contre la vitre. Puis il se surprit à penser à Xion. La pauvre enfant. Tout comme la lune, elle ne pouvait briller par elle-même – aux yeux de celui qu'elle aimait, du moins. Elle devait donc se contenter de rester dans l'ombre, et d'essayer d'imiter vaguement la dénommée Kairi. Mais malgré tout ce qu'elle faisait, Sora l'ignorait totalement. A ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, elle avait déjà essayé d'aller lui parler, mais sans succès. Elle avait tenté de devenir amie avec les trois Somebodies, Sora, Kairi et Riku, mais seul Riku avait fait l'effort de retenir son prénom.

Pourtant, et Ienzo en était sûr, Xion avait plein de qualités. Et puis, soudain, il pensa à Naminé. Leur dernière rencontre avait été de courte durée. Il aurait tant aimé la revoir… Elle lui manquait tellement. Elle, elle brillait d'elle-même. Elle éclairait le monde de sa pureté. Il songea alors à ce qu'il lui avait promis, quelques jours auparavant. Si quelque chose ne va pas, parle m'en. En fermant les yeux, il revit encore son visage inquiet, le jour de son départ. _Je te le promets…_ Peut-être, après tout, devait-il l'appeler et tout lui dire ? Tout… Vraiment tout ? Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes…

Tout à coup, tandis qu'il réfléchissait, quelques coups retentirent contre la porte de la pièce. Dérangé, il maugréa puis éteignit son baladeur, avant d'aller ouvrir à Xion, qui l'attendait sur le palier, toute souriante. Aussitôt, le romancier remarqua qu'elle semblait différente – du moins, différente de ce qu'elle était dans la matinée. En effet, son air déprimé avait quitté son visage, et à présent, elle semblait extrêmement heureuse. Il s'apprêtait à la saluer, mais elle l'en empêcha en prenant immédiatement la parole.

- Ienzo ! Fit-elle, visiblement agitée. Il faut que vous veniez !

Puis, sans attendre la réponse de son ami, elle l'attrapa par le bras et le tira hors de sa chambre, avant de le guider jusqu'au sous-sol. Là, elle entra en vitesse dans le laboratoire, suivie du jeune homme. Une fois dans la pièce, elle s'arrêta enfin. Un immense sourire éclairait son visage.

- Je l'ai terminé ! Déclara-t-elle avec émotion.

- Terminé quoi ? Demanda l'écrivain, un peu déboussolé.

- Eh bien, mon androïde, bien sûr !

Elle venait donc de terminer de construire l'androïde. Ienzo lui sourit et applaudit doucement. Tout à coup, elle s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains entre les siennes, puis plongea son regard océan dans celui de son ami.

- Je vais vous le montrer, murmura-t-elle. Je vous en parle à vous, parce que je vous admire et vous respecte.

Ensuite, elle le lâcha brusquement et se dirigea vers la table où son invention était couchée. Elle était bien là, recouverte d'une couverture verte. On devinait son corps sous les draps. Et lentement, presque cérémonieusement, la jeune fille retira ladite couverture. Le romancier put alors détailler le fameux androïde. A sa grande surprise, c'était un garçon, aux cheveux blonds et mal coiffés. De plus, ses vêtements étaient pour le moins étrange ; il portait un pantalon brun et beige, ainsi qu'une veste blanche à carreaux noirs. Au poignet gauche, il avait également une sorte de bracelet, lui aussi à carreaux noirs et blancs. Ses yeux étaient fermés et il avait l'air serein. Il ressemblait étrangement à Sora, et le romancier ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

- Je l'enclenche ! Prévint Xion.

Elle se pencha alors sur l'androïde et posa la main dans la nuque de ce dernier. Peut-être appuya-t-elle sur un quelconque bouton ? L'androïde ouvrit donc les yeux, puis repoussa la couverture et s'assit sur la table d'opération. Ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique bleu, tout comme ceux de sa créatrice. Lentement, le robot leva sa main droite devant lui et l'examina, avant de la fermer, puis de l'ouvrir. Après cela, il tourna la tête vers Xion, toujours debout à côté de la table.

- M… Maîtresse ? Bredouilla-t-il sur un ton à la fois étonné et admiratif.

La jeune fille s'assit alors à ses côtés et prit doucement sa main gauche. Ienzo put alors apercevoir qu'il portait deux sortes de bagues, une noire et une blanche.

- Appelle-moi Xion, murmura-t-elle.

- A-A vos ordres ! Répondit l'androïde.

- Et…, intervint le romancier, quel est son nom ?

Son amie sourit une nouvelle fois, puis, sans lâcher la main de sa création, posa la tête sur l'épaule du jeune blond.

- Roxas…, murmura-t-elle. Il s'appelle Roxas…

Elle marqua alors une pause, puis reprit joyeusement :

- Il a toute la puissance d'un Somebody, mais le nom d'un Nobody !

Le romancier sourit. Alors comme ça, ce blondinet était à la fois un Somebody et un Nobody… Cela promettait d'être intéressant. Ce robot pourrait très bien symboliser une union entre deux populations, et Ienzo trouvait cela génial. C'est pourquoi il applaudit.

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur l'étendue bleutée du ciel de nuit, Naminé se promenait lentement dans le jardin de sa demeure. Bien qu'elle fût vêtue de sa courte robe blanche immaculée, elle ne semblait pas avoir froid. En réalité, le froid était bien la dernière de ses préoccupations. Deux jours. Cela faisait quatre jours entiers qu'elle n'avait plus revu son écrivain de meilleur ami. Deux jours qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de lui. Elle essayait sans arrêt de l'appeler, il ne répondait jamais. Et s'il lui était arrivé malheur ? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.

A présent, elle hésitait à avertir la police. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait retrouver Ienzo. Peut-être qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Comment le savoir ? L'adolescente fouilla dans sa mémoire. Son ami lui avait-il fait part d'une quelconque intention de départ, de vacances ? Il avait bien tenté de lui dire quelque chose, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait téléphoné… Je veux juste trouver l'endroit où j'ai ma place. Ces paroles résonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune fille, qui depuis plusieurs heures déjà les tournait et les retournait, en essayant de leur attribuer un sens. En vain.

Désespérée, elle soupira. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

- Ah, comme il fait bon !

Xion s'étira, puis se mit à observer le ciel en souriant. Elle avait toujours aimé l'atmosphère des nuits d'été, tout particulièrement sur la Place Numéro VII qui faisait de loin partie des moins pollués de la ville. Derrière elle, Roxas et Ienzo l'observaient, le premier aux aguets, le second en souriant. Soudain, la jeune fille se retourna, et prit les mains de son androïde dans les siennes. Ledit androïde parut étonné, puis tenta de reproduire le sourire de sa créatrice, sans succès.

- Dis-moi, Xion, fit tout à coup le romancier, cet androïde…

- J'en suis très fière, déclara l'adolescente. Cela faisait longtemps que je travaillais dessus.

Elle marqua alors une pause, et posa ses grands yeux bleus sur le romancier.

- Il est doté d'un cerveau, ajouta-t-elle. Il a tout d'un humain normal… Même le cœur !

L'écrivain s'apprêtait à lui demander comment elle avait fait pour donner un cœur à son robot, mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

- Et si on allait se promener, tous les trois ? Proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

Roxas ne se prononça pas sur la question, mais Ienzo accepta l'invitation, et les trois camarades partirent en promenade dans l'enchanteresse nuit d'été. Le petit groupe se laissa guider par Xion, qui les emmena voir les plus beaux recoins de la ville ; un des derniers parcs restants, empli de verdure, un chemin laissé à l'abandon et envahi de mauvaises herbes, une vieille place de jeux, tous ces endroits étaient merveilleux. Comme il n'y avait personne, les trois amis pouvaient sans problème y discuter de tout et de rien.

Ils marchèrent durant un temps considérable. La jeune fille les conduisit sur une petite colline en banlieue. Sans attendre, elle courut jusqu'au point le plus haut de la bute, puis s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche pour mieux observer le ciel. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par les deux garçons qui l'accompagnaient.

Ienzo ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venu. De cet endroit, il pouvait voir une bonne partie de la ville qui, de nuit, était vraiment des plus belles. Enfin… Un côté de la ville resplendissait et brillait de mille feux, l'autre était plongé dans l'obscurité. L'écrivain ne put réprimer un frisson en s'imaginant les Nobodies essayant de s'endormir, dans leurs immeubles délabrés, mal isolés et insalubres. Il secoua rapidement la tête, comme pour faire fuir cette pensée de son esprit, avant de s'asseoir à côté de Xion. Roxas, quant à lui, rejoignit sa créatrice, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Et ils restèrent là, pendant quelques minutes, voire plus, ils ne comptaient plus le temps lorsque le vent chaud faisait voleter leurs cheveux. Ce fut Xion qui, la première, brisa le silence.

- C'est beau, hein ? Souffla-t-elle à l'intention du romancier. J'y viens très souvent, dès que j'ai un peu de temps.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Quand il se trouvait avec les Nobodies de la bande d'Axel, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Xion, il avait l'impression que tout lui était permis. Qu'il pouvait courir en forêt, dans les montagnes et dans les collines, sans jamais s'arrêter. Que, rien que durant ces instants bénis, il pouvait tout oublier, tous ses problèmes, tous ceux de la société, pour n'être que lui-même. Dire adieu au romancier, au Somebody, à cet homme si froid, et retrouver son âme d'enfant, redevenir le Ienzo d'antan.

Malheureusement, ils durent bientôt quitter ce Paradis sur Terre. Il se faisait tard, et le lendemain, ils auraient du pain sur la planche. C'est donc avec une certaine nostalgie que le petit groupe descendit de la colline, Xion en tête, sa main dans celle de Roxas, et Ienzo les suivant, les mains dans les poches, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Naminé aimait les étoiles, elle le lui avait dit un jour. Et en ce moment, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi.

- Roxas, on ne t'entend pas beaucoup, fit-il soudain remarquer.

Le blondinet se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

- Désolé, répondit-il. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à…

- A vivre, termina Xion. Hein ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

Il était vrai que cet androïde n'avait été activé pour la première fois que dans la soirée. Il devait se sentir… Comme un nouveau-né. Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il retourne au squat. L'écrivain fit part de cette hypothèse à l'adolescente, qui l'approuva et emmena de suite son robot à l'hôtel. Ienzo, quant à lui, refusa de la suivre, prétextant vouloir se promener encore un peu.


	9. Chapitre 07 : Confessions Nocturnes

_Chapitre 7 : Confessions Nocturnes_

En réalité, il ne savait pas pourquoi il désirait rester à l'extérieur. Peut-être voulait-il continuer le rêve que symbolisait cette sortie à ses yeux. Peut-être voulait-il seulement s'aérer l'esprit et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'être seul. Il ne savait pas, mais il ne cherchait pas à savoir.

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses pas le menèrent jusque devant la maison de sa meilleure amie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne le remarqua que lorsqu'il faillit la dépasser, et se trouva tout à coup en proie à une lourde hésitation. Devait-il lui rendre visite ? C'était peut-être sa seule chance de la revoir. Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il devait tenter sa chance, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire. C'est pourquoi, d'une main tremblante, il ouvrit le portail et le passa, pénétrant ainsi dans la cour.

D'un pas décidé, il s'approcha de la grande porte d'entrée. Il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière, à présent. Mais alors qu'il allait sonner, une voix le fit tressaillir.

- Ienzo ?

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Ayant d'un coup perdu tout son courage, il se retourna et se força à sourire.

- B-Bonsoir, bredouilla-t-il, Naminé.

Le cœur de Naminé manqua un battement. Ienzo, ici. Il était ici, alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quatre jours entiers. Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Elle était à la fois extrêmement heureuse de le savoir sain et sauf, et surprise. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Est-ce qu'elle rêvait ? Et puis, était-ce le vrai Ienzo qui se tenait devant elle ?

Le romancier s'approcha de son amie en tremblant, et tenta d'engager la conversation. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Il n'osait pas lui parler de tout, il avait honte de l'avoir laissée sans nouvelles. Il avait peur qu'elle soit en colère. Pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas son genre, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que… Il savait qu'il l'avait blessée, et il s'en voulait terriblement.

- Heu…, hésita-t-il, je…

Que dire ? Que faire ? Naminé sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Larmes dont elle ne put déterminer la nature ; pleurait-elle de tristesse, de joie, de soulagement, ou d'un mélange des trois ?

- Où…, osa-t-elle en se retenant de sangloter, où étais-tu ?

L'écrivain détourna la tête. Devait-il lui dire ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de la bande d'Axel. Si elle tolérait ces Nobodies, tout irait pour le mieux. Et si elle les détestait… Il préférait ne pas y penser. Car dans ce cas-là, il aurait un choix horrible à faire ; il devrait décider de rester soit avec Naminé, soit avec ses nouveaux amis. Et il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas à choisir.  
Alors il décida de ne pas lui en parler. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Mais… Par quoi commencer ?

- Je, heu…, tenta-t-il, il faut que… Je te parle dans un endroit calme !

A ces mots, son amie sécha ses larmes, et prit timidement sa main pour l'emmener au fond de son jardin. Ledit jardin était d'ailleurs superbe, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le jeune homme. Des plantes, de nombreuses plantes. De toute les tailles. Et puis des fleurs, de toutes les couleurs. C'était magnifique, et presque, heu… romantique ?  
En tout cas, l'endroit n'avait plus rien de la sombre forêt qu'il paraissait être durant la journée.

L'adolescente le conduisit jusqu'auprès d'un banc en pierre, où elle s'assit, et où il ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

- Parle, ordonna-t-elle timidement.

Parler, Ienzo ne demandait que ça. Mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ni par où commencer. Il avait trop de choses à lui raconter, trop de choses à lui avouer.

- En fait, commença-t-il, c'est compliqué…

Son amie l'attrapa alors délicatement par les épaules, et le força à s'allonger, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Evidemment, l'écrivain tenta de se relever, mais elle l'en empêcha, avant de tourner la tête en rougissant.

- Maman est psychologue, expliqua-t-elle. Elle fait souvent ça avec ses patients. Elle dit que… ça les aide à parler.

Le jeune homme se garda bien de lui faire remarquer que ce comportement n'était pas tout à fait celui d'un psychologue. De toute façon, il n'avait pas les moyens de penser à cela. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, et ses joues s'empourpraient. Et lorsqu'il tenta de trouver un peu de soutien moral dans les yeux de Naminé, il put remarquer que le visage de cette dernière avait pris une jolie teinte rosée. Cependant, l'adolescente ne défaillit pas et détourna les yeux, pour les placer sur l'étendue sombre de la nuit.

- T-Tu vois, bégaya son ami, il y a quelques temps, je…

Sans le regarder, la jeune fille commença à jouer avec ses cheveux bleutés, ce qui ne l'aida pas vraiment à se concentrer sur les mots qu'il employait. Il fallait dire que les gestes de son amie étaient emplis d'une certaine tendresse presque maternelle, qui avait le don de le déstabiliser.

- Continue, invita Naminé en souriant.

Et là, ce fut le déclic. L'adolescente venait de plonger ses iris bleus dans ceux de son ami, et ce dernier s'était rendu compte de quelque chose d'important. Naminé… Elle avait les mêmes yeux que Xion. Exactement le même bleu envoûtant.

Alors il lui parla, comme il aurait parlé à Xion. Il lui expliqua tout, du début à la fin. Il lui raconta son arrivée au squat, lui vanta l'accueil et la sympathie des Nobodies, lui décrivit en détail chaque membre de la bande. Et elle, elle l'écouta, jusqu'au bout de son récit, comme captivée par les mots de son ami. De temps à autres, elle hocha doucement la tête. Elle le comprenait, et lui transmettait silencieusement cet avis.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le poids sur son cœur s'était fait plus léger. Il avait l'impression d'avoir accompli quelque chose de bien, et s'en félicita silencieusement. A présent, il n'avait plus peur de parler de tout et de rien. Les yeux rivés sur les étoiles, il parlait, encore et encore, décrivant ce qu'il voyait, démontrant son admiration pour le ciel.

- Ne trouves-tu pas les étoiles superbes, ce soir ? Demanda-t-il soudain.

En disant cela, il posa son bras droit sur son front, et rit doucement. Son comportement était certes un peu enfantin, mais il devait avouer que cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Être un adulte n'avait rien d'enviable. Son amie sourit timidement.

- C'est vrai, admit-elle.

Elle marqua alors une pause, et laissa ses yeux se promener dans le ciel de la nuit. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Peut-être était-ce onze heures du soir, peut-être le matin était-il déjà là. A vrai, elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste rester là où elle était. Comme ça, à regarder les étoiles avec Ienzo. Juste comme…  
Comme des amoureux. Cette idée lui plaisait bien. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami, et l'écrivain était le garçon le plus gentil qu'elle connaissait, alors pourquoi pas ? Rêveuse, elle ferma les yeux.

- Ienzo…, murmura-t-elle. Tu as changé…

Le romancier lui jeta un regard surpris, tout en se rasseyant à côté d'elle.

- Changé…, répéta-t-il, pensif. Changé comment ?

Son interlocutrice lui sourit gentiment, puis continua.

- Je… Je ne sais pas vraiment, admit-elle. Mais j'ai l'impression que… tu es différent d'avant.

Il semblait surpris.

- En fait, reprit-elle, tu m'as l'air, heu… Plus sûr de toi.

Plus sûr de lui ? Insinuait-elle qu'il n'était pas du genre à avoir confiance en soi ? Il sourit à cette pensée. Si c'étaient là les pensées de son amie, il allait lui montrer qu'elle se trompait. Lentement, sans un mot, il prit sa main dans la sienne, puis se pencha sur elle. Certes, il était timide, et il sentit donc le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi sûr de lui. De plus, l'environnement dans lequel il évoluait actuellement était propice à ses intentions. Que ce soit le ciel parsemé d'étoiles scintillantes, les plantes créant une sorte d'intimité entre eux d'eux, l'air frais mais agréable de la nuit ou les yeux de Naminé, tout produisait une ambiance irréelle, presque magique. C'était comme s'ils se trouvaient en plein rêve. Comme si, tous les deux, ils faisaient un fabuleux rêve bleu.[1] Alors, l'écrivain ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas être sûr de son geste.

- Naminé !

A peine cette voix criarde retentit-elle dans le jardin que Ienzo s'arrêta-t-il. Les deux amis se dévisagèrent quelques instants, essayant en vain de reprendre leurs esprits. Que se passait-il ? Quelques secondes auparavant, ils avaient été sur le point de s'embrasser. Et là, tous deux rougissaient à vue d'œil, tandis qu'une horrible voix trop aiguë appelait Naminé.

- Naminé ! Recommença la voix.

Cette fois-ci, l'interpellée réagit. Elle sursauta, puis regarda dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Voix qui, d'ailleurs, se rapprochait dangereusement, et se faisait de plus en plus forte et perçante.

- Ah, heu, bredouilla la jeune fille, oui, Mère ?

Abasourdi, son romancier de meilleur ami avait de la peine à comprendre. Comment ça, la mère de Naminé était ici ? Mais que faisait-elle dans son rêve ? A moins que ce ne fût pas un rêve, mais la réalité ? Cette possibilité lui semblait tellement improbable. Il n'arrivait pas à envisager la possibilité que, durant quelques minutes, il se soit laissé emporté par ses sentiments. Et, petit à petit, il tombait du nuage sur lequel il s'était tenu pendant un temps considérable.

Malheureusement, la mère de son amie ne lui laissa pas le temps de revenir à la réalité ; en quelques secondes, elle déboula dans le jardin, comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.[2] Ienzo eut alors, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, l'occasion de l'examiner en détail ; avec ses cheveux foncés retombant sur ses épaules, ses grands yeux bleus et ses traits fins, c'était plutôt une jolie femme. Elle semblait d'ailleurs relativement jeune ; l'écrivain lui donnait une trentaine d'années, tout au plus. Et encore, il avait l'impression d'exagérer ; mais il savait par expérience que la plupart des femmes Somebodies usaient d'un certain nombres de crèmes dites « de jouvence », et que leur âge était donc bien plus avancé que celui qu'elle paraissait avoir.

- Oh, souffla la nouvelle venue en apercevant le romancier, Naminé, qui est-ce ?

L'adolescente rougit, puis tourna la tête et baissa les yeux.

- Ah, eh bien, essaya-t-elle, c'est, heu… Ienzo, mon meilleur ami. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de-

- Et que fait-il là ? L'interrompit sa génitrice.

- Oh, eh bien, nous venions, heu… Prendre l'air…

- A deux heures du matin ?

L'écrivain sembla fort surpris. Il était donc si tard ? Alors… Il se trouvait chez Naminé, dans son jardin, à côté d'elle, et ce au beau milieu de la nuit ? Si c'était la vérité, alors il comprenait sans peine l'air suspicieux de la mère de son amie. Mère qui ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de poser les yeux sur la main du jeune homme, qui tenait toujours fermement celle de la blondinette.

- Non mais, tu te fous de moi ? Explosa l'adulte. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais croire à tes mensonges ?

Tout en prononçant ces paroles pour le moins agressives, elle empoigna sa fille par le bras et leva la main, comme pour la frapper. Le sang du romancier ne fit qu'un tour ; en une seconde, il se trouva entre la mère et la fille, bien décidé à protéger cette dernière.

- Oh, ça alors, fit la Somebody, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, notre Naminé se serait-elle donc trouvé un prince charmant ?

A l'évocation du « prince charmant », la jeune fille rougit violemment. Ienzo, son prince charmant ? Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais il était vrai que son attitude du moment laissait penser qu'il désirait la protéger. Dans ce cas, ce serait probablement la première fois que quelqu'un prendrait soin d'elle.

- Eh bien, continua la femme, vas donc habiter chez ton chéri !

Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna, quittant lentement le jardin.

- Ah, et aussi, ajouta-t-elle, ne t'avise pas de revenir chez moi avant d'avoir imploré mon pardon !

Puis elle s'en alla pour de bon, laissant les deux amis totalement dépaysés. Ienzo ne savait que faire. Il se sentait… perdu. Oui, perdu. Il avait vaguement compris que Naminé venait de se faire chasser de chez elle, et que c'était à cause de lui, mais son esprit s'arrêtait là dans le raisonnement. Enfin, cela suffisait amplement à lui faire ressentir un puissant, terrifiant sentiment de culpabilité.

- Naminé, appela-t-il en se tournant vers la blonde, je-

Il stoppa net lorsqu'il remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille. Au bord des larmes, la tête entre les mains, elle s'était assise sur le banc de pierre. Elle semblait complètement déboussolée, en détresse. Et Ienzo, lui, devait l'aider. Mais comment ? C'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait été chassée ; elle devait probablement le détester, à présent. Attristé, il s'assit à côté de son amie, ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter. Dans ce genre de situation, qu'était supposé faire un prince charmant ? Il prenait la princesse dans ses bras pour la calmer. Alors le romancier enlaça tendrement l'adolescente.

- Ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, tout va s'arranger…

Remarquant qu'elle commençait à sécher ses larmes, il continua.

- Tu peux dormir chez moi, reprit-il, si tu veux…

La jeune fille leva sur lui deux grands yeux remplis de larmes, puis se força à lui sourire.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, je… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi…

Quel idiot il faisait, vraiment. C'était bien beau d'avoir proposé à Naminé de passer la nuit chez lui, mais il avait oublié un certain détail ; il n'avait pas les clés de sa demeure. Ou plutôt, lesdites clés se trouvaient quelque part au fond de son sac, dans sa chambre, au deuxième étage de l'ancien hôtel de la Place Numéro VI. Hôtel servant de squat aux Nobodies de la bande d'Axel. Hôtel devant lequel il se trouvait à présent, pas très sûr de lui. Enfin, il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il passait la nuit à l'hôtel, soit il rentrait chez lui, mais de toute façon, il devait entrer dans ce bâtiment. Suivi de son amie, il tenta donc d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas fermée ; étrange. Quoique… Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un ne dormait pas, et dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, les deux camarades entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt, ils furent accueillis d'une manière… Pas vraiment chaleureuse.

- Axel, c'est toi ? S'enquit la voix de Larxene, qui n'entrait pas dans le champ de vision du romancier. Espèce d'imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

Ienzo s'éclaircit la gorge.

- J'ai bien peur que vous ne fassiez erreur, Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il. C'est Ienzo.

Il put alors voir une tornade blonde débouler dans l'entrée. Larxene, vêtue d'une simple petite robe vert pâle sans manches, semblait passablement énervée.

- Et Axel, rétorqua-t-elle, il est où, ce crétin ?

- Pas avec nous, répondit calmement le romancier.

La jeune femme remarqua alors la présence de Naminé, qui se cachait du mieux qu'elle pouvait dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

- Et elle, c'est qui ? Demanda la blonde. Ta petite amie ?

- Ma meilleure amie, corrigea Ienzo sur un ton froid. Et je viens juste chercher les clés de chez moi.

Larxene lui adressa un sourire étrange, mélange de sarcasme et de satisfaction, dont elle seule avait le secret.

- Bah, fit-elle, pas besoin de te faire chier avec ça, prends une clé à la réception. Y'a assez de chambres, de toute façon.

Tiens donc, un tel élan de générosité, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Le jeune homme obéit néanmoins, et passa derrière le comptoir de la réception pour acquérir la clé d'une chambre. Il en choisit rapidement une, puis revint aux côtés des deux blondes. Bizarrement, Larxene semblait très satisfaite, tandis que Naminé avait l'air plus que gênée. Soupçonnant une quelconque remarque désobligeante de la part de la première, Ienzo s'empressa de prendre la seconde par la main pour l'emmener à la chambre qu'il venait de lui attribuer, non sans avoir auparavant adressé un regard meurtrier à la jeune femme.

Dès qu'ils furent partis, Larxene resta seule, amusée. Ils étaient mignons, ces deux-là. Mais elle avait plus important à faire. Par exemple, imaginer mille et une tortures à faire subir à Axel lorsqu'il reviendrait. Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis la début de l'après-midi ! Où était-il encore passé ? Il avait toujours des choses à faire. Et bien sûr, lesdites choses étaient beaucoup plus importantes que de passer du temps en sa compagnie. Elle détestait qu'il la fasse passer après ses problèmes personnels. D'ailleurs, il aurait pu lui en parler, desdits problèmes. Mais non, il gardait toujours tout pour lui. C'était à croire qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Ou alors, il avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre… La jeune femme se força aussitôt à oublier cette hypothèse. Axel ne pouvait pas voir une autre femme, c'était impossible. Il l'aimait elle, et seulement elle ; il le lui avait dit. Mais le rouquin disait-il seulement la vérité ?

La blonde se gifla mentalement. Comment pouvait-elle se permettre de douter de son petit ami ? Il avait toujours été là pour elle, il ne lui avait jamais menti. Il n'allait pas s'y mettre maintenant, elle en était certaine. Ou plutôt, elle voulait à tout prix s'en persuader.  
A moins qu'il ne mente quand même. Après tout, il le pouvait, et rien ne lui assurait qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et puis, à bien le regarder, il avait une tête de menteur. Non, une tête de Don Juan – ce qui, soit dit en passant, était bien pire.  
Décidément, elle ne savait que penser de lui. Elle réalisa alors que, bien qu'ils fussent « ensemble » depuis presque une année, elle le connaissait très mal. Trop mal, peut-être.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte pivoter doucement sur ses gonds. Et ceci raviva toute sa colère, en même temps qu'il la rassurait. En moins d'une seconde, elle se trouva face à son bien-aimé, prête à lui administrer la plus belle claque de sa vie. Mais l'air désolé du rouquin lui fit perdre toute sa rage, pour la transformer en compassion. Il fallait le reconnaître, Axel était vraiment doué pour l'amadouer. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux qui empêchait à chaque fois la blonde de lui faire du mal.

- Salut, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte, puis s'approcha de son petit ami.

- Salut, répondit-elle. T'ét…

La question mourut sur ses lèvres. Elle avait l'impression que la lui poser ne servirait à rien. Il avait l'air exténué.

- J'suis fatigué…, se plaignit-il. Faut que j'aille dormir…

Comme pour accentuer sa déclaration, il bâilla, puis tenta de se diriger vers les escaliers, mais fut retenu par la blonde.

- Sérieux, reprit celle-ci, t'étais où ?

Ah, elle avait enfin réussi à poser sa question. C'était une bonne chose de faite, mais son interlocuteur ne semblait pas apte à lui répondre.

- Y'a quoi ? Continua-t-elle, l'air sévère. T'as une maîtresse ?

Le rouquin bâilla une seconde fois avant de répondre.

- Ouais, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Larxene sursauta. Quoi ? Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il la trompait, et il osait le lui avouer ? Elle allait le démolir ! Enfin, lorsqu'il serait mieux réveillé, parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais le courage de frapper ce félin à moitié endormi. Félin qui, d'ailleurs, l'enlaça subitement, et blottit sa tête dans son cou.

- Et tu sais quoi ? Reprit-il. Ma maîtresse…

Quoi, elle avait quoi, sa maîtresse ? Tout ce que Larxene savait, c'était qu'elle allait lui refaire le portrait. Dès que son petit ami l'aurait lâchée. Car pour le moment, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Enfin si, elle pouvait, mais ne voulait pas. La sensation de ses mèches de feu si soyeuses caressant tendrement son cou était juste… magique. Et pour rien au monde elle n'aurait accepté de s'éloigner d'Axel.

- C'est toi, conclut ce dernier, une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

Quoi ? Abasourdie, la jeune femme le regarda sans comprendre, puis finit tout de même par sourire à sa plaisanterie. Quel idiot il faisait ! Ou plutôt, comme elle était stupide, elle. Oser douter de lui, sans se rendre compte qu'il plaisantait.  
Soudain, se rendant compte qu'elle était en train de l'excuser, d'admettre sans broncher toutes ses blagues, elle eut – vraiment – envie de frapper quelqu'un. Rien que pour se défouler. D'abord elle et ensuite lui. Quoique… D'abord lui et ensuite elle. Lui pour raconter de telles conneries, et elles pour les croire. A présent bien en colère, elle leva le bras comme pour le frapper, et aussitôt il plaça ses bras devant sa tête comme pour se protéger. La jeune femme manqua d'éclater de rire ; on aurait vraiment dit un enfant.

- J'suis fatigué…, répéta-t-il tout à coup.

Avec un mélange de tendresse et de dureté, la blonde passa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit ami. Effectivement, il avait l'air épuisé. Qu'avait-il encore été faire, pour rentrer si tard et si affaibli ? Lentement, elle s'éloigna de lui, et déposa sur les lèvres du rouquin un rapide baiser, avant de toute de même lui administrer un petit coup sur la tête, pour la forme.

- Allez, lui souffla-t-elle, va te coucher.

Son interlocuteur fit la moue.

- D'accord, accepta-t-il, mais tu viens avec moi.

Sur ce, joignant le geste à la parole, il attrapa la main de Larxene et la tira doucement, l'invitant ainsi à le suivre. La blonde ne put réprimer un petit sourire satisfait, puis éteignit en vitesse les lampes encore allumées, avant d'emboîter le pas à son petit ami.

- Ouah, mais c'est super, ici !

A l'horizon, le ciel de l'aube prenait de ravissantes teintes rosées, et la colline en banlieue était le meilleur endroit pour l'observer. Une main en visière au-dessus de son front, Sora regardait au loin en riant. A ses côtés, la dénommée Kairi, assise dans l'herbe, tentait de répertorier chacune des couleurs dudit ciel. Et derrière les deux amis, Riku, les cheveux au vent, inspirait et expirait profondément, profitant de ce lieu où l'air était pur.

- Je viens souvent ici, déclara soudain l'argenté.

Généralement, il préférait venir en fin d'après-midi, pour pouvoir admirer le coucher du soleil. Mais cette fois, il avait décidé de faire découvrir ce lieu enchanteur à ses deux meilleurs amis durant la matinée. Franchement, il ne le regrettait pas. A vrai dire, il en avait marre de regarder le soleil seul, même s'il aimait la solitude. Et puis, la compagnie des deux autres Somebodies n'était pas désagréable.

- Ah, j'y suis !

Cette voix dans son dos fit sursauter le jeune homme. Mais qui donc pouvait bien venir ici à six heures du matin ? Il se retourna précipitamment, pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille. Adolescente qu'il voyait assez souvent, en train de les épier… Comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Il lui semblait qu'elle était venu leur parler, une fois, à lui et à Sora, un jour où Kairi était absente.

Xion, de son côté, manqua de s'évanouir de surprise. Sora, Kairi et leur ami. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Elle avait toujours cru être la seule à venir sur cette colline, surtout si tôt. Mais apparemment, elle s'était trompée, et cela ne l'arrangeait vraiment pas. Que dire ? Que faire ? Elle savait qu'elle n'oserait pas adresser la parole à Sora. Quant à Kairi… Non, Kairi ne devait pas la voir, surtout pas ! Elle ne pourrait pas se défendre. Elle ne réussirait pas à se protéger, et Roxas était resté au squat. Que faire ?

L'adolescente fit immédiatement demi-tour, et dévala la colline au pas de course. Heureusement pour elle, Kairi et Sora ne remarquèrent ni sa présence ni sa fuite, mais elle ne put en dire autant de l'autre garçon. En effet, ce dernier, plus qu'intrigué pas le comportement étrange de Xion, prit rapidement congé de ses amis avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite.

Lorsqu'elle se jugea être à une distance raisonnable de la colline, la jeune fille s'arrêta brusquement, haletante. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était que le jeune homme aux yeux verts brillants la suivrait.

- Xion ! Appela Riku en la rejoignant. C'est bien Xion, hein ?

L'interpellée, surprise, se tourna vers lui, et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il se rappelait son prénom ? Alors ça, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Et ce garçon, c'était, heu… Le meilleur ami de Sora ? Enfin, à ce qu'il lui semblait.

- Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Demanda ce dernier.

L'autre ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant d'abord le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je dois y aller !

Sur ce, elle s'apprêta à reprendre sa course effrénée en direction du squat, mais son interlocuteur la retint par le bras.

- Attends ! Ordonna-t-il.

Puis il sourit, et rejeta en arrière l'une de ses mèches argentées.

- Je m'appelle Riku, déclara-t-il. Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous espionnes, Sora, Kairi et moi ?

Xion rougit légèrement à cette remarque, puis détourna le regard.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas ouvertement avouer à cet inconnu qu'elle était amoureuse de Sora. C'est pourquoi elle se dégagea de son emprise, et se dépêche de rentrer au squat, laissant seul un Riku quelque peu décontenancé. Quelle fille bizarre, pensa-t-il. Non seulement se rendre sur la petite colline tôt dans la matinée, mais aussi s'enfuir comme ça…  
Quelle fille bizarre.


	10. Chapitre Bonus 02: Plus jamais de larmes

_Chapitre bonus 02 – Plus jamais de larmes_

La nuit avait depuis longtemps recouvert le ciel de Néopolis de sa cape brodée d'étoiles, et le vent de décembre s'insinuait lâchement entre les bâtiments, répandant un froid terrible dans les bâtisses mal isolées. Dans les rues et ruelles du quatorzième arrondissement, tous les chats s'étaient cachés dans les poubelles ou les immeubles, sans bouger, et les sans-abri pas si rares que ça avaient pu trouver un refuge pour la nuit. C'est pourquoi rien ne bougeait. Les rues étaient désertes. Enfin, elles le semblaient, mais… Dans le manteau noir que formaient les ombres des bâtiments se découpait avec peine une petite silhouette, avançant à pas de loup, bravant courageusement le froid et les ténèbres.

Ce jeune garçon, visiblement âgé d'une douzaine d'années, aurait dû être en train de dormir, pelotonné dans une couverture. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas alors qu'il habitait l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. Pas non plus alors qu'il avait préféré laisser sa couverture rapiécée à son frère cadet. Encore moins alors que sa mère était malade et avait besoin de médicaments.

Saix éternua. Dans cette rue, l'air était vraiment glacé, mais cela n'allait pas l'arrêter. Cela ne devait pas l'arrêter. Bientôt, et non sans réprimer un frisson, il bifurqua dans une ruelle encore plus inquiétante, où le vent soufflait encore plus violemment. Tout en s'encourageant mentalement, il remonta un peu plus haut la fermeture éclair de sa veste – la seule qu'il possédait.

- Allez, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même, t'y es presque.

Parler le rassurait. Même s'il n'aimait pas entendre sa voix rauque d'enfant enrhumé, il la préférait au pesant silence de la nuit. De plus, s'entendre lui apportait la conviction qu'il était encore en vie, et qu'il pouvait donc aller chercher les médicaments pour sa mère. Selon Noxie, sa colocataire, il y avait dans l'arrondissement un certain Trax le Salvateur, un pharmacien. Ou plutôt, un type qui revendait des médocs au noir, mais ça, le garçon s'en fichait. Du moment que sa mère survivait, peu lui importait d'avoir acquis les médicaments légalement ou non.

Enfin, il aperçut au bout de la rue une silhouette, celle d'un homme adulte. Sûrement celui qu'il recherchait. Son énergie tout à coup récupérée, il s'élança en courant en direction de cet inconnu, de ce sauveur. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il s'arrêta brusquement, haletant, et leva deux yeux implorants sur l'homme. Ce dernier, s'apercevant de sa présence, lui jeta un regard aussi froid que la température.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ? Demanda-t-il sèchement. J'ai pas de fric pour toi.

Le visage de Saix s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- Vous êtes Trax le Salvateur ?

A ces mots, l'inconnu, reconnaissant en ce « gamin » un client potentiel, afficha un petit sourire satisfait.

- Certains m'appellent comme ça, répondit-il d'une voix plus douce qu'auparavant. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- En fait, commença l'enfant, y'a ma mère qu'est malade… Elle tousse vachement beaucoup, et puis elle a de la fièvre.

L'autre le regarda, suspicieux, semblant hésiter.

- J'ai ce dont t'as besoin, déclara-t-il, mais… T'as de quoi payer ?

Le sourire de Saix s'effaça. S'il avait eu de quoi payer, il n'aurait pas attendu que sa mère arrive dans un état critique, et serait allé à la pharmacie, quitte à traverser trois arrondissements et à se faire jeter parce qu'il n'était pas un Somebody. Et dire que, naïvement, il avait cru que Trax lui donnerait les médicaments.

- J'sais pas, souffla-t-il. C'est combien ?

Son interlocuteur s'apprêta à répondre, mais fut coupé dans son élan par une sonnerie stridente, hurlant au loin dans le noir, se rapprochant à chaque seconde.

- Merde, jura Trax à voix haute, v'là les keufs !

Puis, sans attendre, il se tourna vers le petit garçon et le poussa en arrière.

- Dégage, gamin ! Ordonna-t-il. S'ils me voient avec toi, je suis mort !

Sur ce, il déguerpit en vitesse en direction d'une autre ruelle mal éclairée, laissant seul un Saix abasourdi, assis au beau milieu de la petite rue déserte. Heureusement pour lui, le garçonnet reprit rapidement ses esprits, et eut tôt fait de se relever pour courir en direction de chez lui. Car, il le savait, si les policiers Somebodies l'apercevaient, il était bon pour la prison. Et il fallait dire qu'en tant que seule source de revenus de sa famille, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller croupir en taule, ne serait-ce que durant quelques jours.

Avec une peine qu'il ne voulait pas laisser paraître, Saix déposa le dernier des deux cartons dans l'appartement, puis se tourna vers Noxie. Cette dernière, ses courts cheveux noirs encore plus décoiffés qu'habituellement, finissait de compter l'argent qu'elle lui devait.

- Voilà, fit-elle enfin en lui tendant un billet et quelques piécettes. Merci pour ton aide.

Le garçon hocha la tête et sourit, bien qu'il fût passablement énervé. Sa colocataire, ou plutôt son ex-colocataire, venait de déménager. Elle avait quitté la maisonnette qu'elle partageait avec Saix et sa famille pour cet appartement miteux, déjà habité par trois familles. Elle avait prétexté qu'elle trouvait cette habitation « plus confortable », mais en réalité, elle ne cherchait qu'à fuir la maladie. Et ça, le garçonnet le savait, et ça le mettait hors de lui. A présent, seul son frère pourrait s'occuper de sa mère mourante, tandis que lui, il irait travailler pour gagner de quoi les nourrir.

Tout en rentrant chez lui, se pressant quelque peu, Saix regardait pensivement l'argent qu'il venait de gagner. Devait-il l'ajouter à ses maigres économies destinées à acheter les médicaments pour sa mère, ou bien l'échanger contre de quoi manger ? Il avait si faim. En se concentrant un peu, il pouvait même entendre les bruits que produisait son ventre. De plus, le marché des Nobodies, le « Sous-sol », était situé à quelques rues de là à peine, et l'horloge de la place sur laquelle il se trouvait sonnerait bientôt midi. Cependant, il pouvait bien sauter un repas, il l'avait déjà fait tant de fois. D'autant plus que, dans sa misérable bicoque dont il devrait à présent payer seul le loyer, son frère possédait encore un morceau de pain et sa mère n'avait pas cœur à se nourrir.  
Mais cet argent, c'était lui qui l'avait gagné ! Il travaillait, tous les jours, pour nourrir et loger une mère malade et un frère criard qui, même s'ils comptaient beaucoup à ses yeux, ne faisaient rien pour l'aider. Oh, certes, ils n'étaient pas méchants, loin de là ; ils faisaient attention à manger le moins possible, de façon à entretenir leurs réserves de nourriture le plus longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient, mais ils ne gagnaient rien. Ah, si, de temps à autres, son cadet ramenait deux ou trois piécettes mendiées dans la rue. Tandis que lui, il portait sur ses maigres épaules le poids de trois personnes, avec l'argent qu'il se faisait en effectuant des petits boulots à droite ou à gauche et en mendiant, voire en volant. Il sourit, moqueur.  
Pitoyable. Cette situation était pitoyable, et pourtant il n'y pouvait absolument rien.

Il décida donc d'économiser, dans le but probable d'assurer le loyer du mois. Ensuite, il se dit que, une bonne fois pour toutes, il lui fallait régler ces problèmes d'argent. Alors, même s'il redoutait plus que tout ce moment, il choisit d'aller rendre visite à son père.

Ce dernier, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, vivait au quatrième étage d'un immeuble délabré, dans le coin le plus sombre de l'arrondissement. Cela faisait à présent six mois, soit depuis que sa mère était tombée malade et qu'il avait quitté le domicile conjugal, qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Et, il devait bien l'avouer, il ne cherchait pas à le revoir. Toutefois, selon ses souvenirs, son « père », qu'il était loin de considérer comme tel, avait un métier. C'était quoi déjà, d'ailleurs ? Ouvrier, plombier, balayeur ? Saix ne s'en souvenait plus, mais doutait fort que son paternel exerçât un métier si important. Il le voyait plutôt travailler au noir, comme la plupart des gens de son rang, effectuant Dieu sait quelle bassesse. Enfin, il fallait le reconnaître, il gagnait régulièrement de l'argent, lui. Et son fils espérait grandement qu'il aurait la bonté de lui en donner, ou du moins de lui en prêter un peu, histoire qu'il puisse se nourrir ce jour-là.

Bientôt, l'enfant arriva devant l'immeuble où son père était censé habiter. Sans plus de cérémonie, il poussa la vieille porte tenant à peine sur ses gonds, et s'infiltra dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Tout de suite, des relents de canalisations s'emparèrent de lui, et la sensation fut si désagréable qu'il eut un mouvement de recul. Puis, après s'être habitué à l'odeur immonde, il déchiffra de loin les inscriptions sur les boîtes aux lettres déglinguées s'accrochant mollement au mur de la bâtisse, jusqu'à trouver le nom de son père. Quatrième étage, trente-sixième appartement. L'avantage d'un tel immeuble était le nombre « d'appartements » qu'il contenait ; l'inconvénient, la taille desdits appartements, qui généralement ne dépassait pas celle d'une minuscule pièce.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Saix s'engagea dans l'escalier aux marches de pierre brisées par endroits qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Il monta ainsi jusqu'au quatrième et dernier étage, avant de chercher l'appartement numéro trente-six. Après un certain temps passé à tenter de décrypter les nombres inscrits sur les portes pourrissantes, il se trouva enfin devant l'habitation qu'il recherchait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il frappa, doucement, de peur de briser la porte de bois rongée par les termites.

Pas de réponse. Il attendit. Une, deux, trois, quatre secondes s'écoulèrent ; toujours rien. Rien d'autre que le silence, lourd, envahissant, et l'odeur de la bière qui emplissait tout l'étage. Nerveux, Saix se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses longues et crasseuses mèches bleues. Et si son père n'était pas là ? Et s'il refusait de lui répondre ? Et s'il avait été arrêté pour une raison ou pour une autre ? Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait peur, seul dans ce couloir insalubre, debout devant une porte immobile.  
Tout à coup, une voix le fit sursauter.

- Tu cherches le vieux Bill, petit ?

A ces mots, l'enfant se retourna. Cet homme qui venait de parler, il connaissait son père ! Ce dernier se faisait toujours appeler « Bill », et même son propre fils usait de ce nom. Devinant en le nouveau venu une aide potentielle, Saix le dévisagea rapidement ; grand, cheveux noirs et gras, la peau sur les os, yeux ternes et cannette à la main. Ce personnage ne lui disait rien, aussi resta-t-il sur ses gardes, sans pour autant se méfier réellement.

- Oui, répondit-il enfin de sa petite voix enrouée. C'est mon père, je dois lui parler.

L'autre parut alors quelque peu désolé, puis posa amicalement la main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

- C'est inutile, déclara-t-il tout de go. Il est mort.

La nouvelle fit à Saix l'effet d'une claque en pleine figure. Son père, mort ? C'était impossible ! Enfin si, c'était possible, mais pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas averti ? Comment cela se faisait-il que cet homme, inconnu au bataillon, ait apprit avant lui la mort de son propre père ? D'ailleurs, l'inconnu baissa les yeux, avant de quitter en vitesse le couloir. L'enfant réussit juste à lui poser une question avant qu'il ne s'éloigne :

- Il a laissé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, à la fois bouleversé et inquiet.

- Des dettes, répondit en vitesse l'homme avant de définitivement disparaître au bout du couloir.

Juste après, le jeune garçon entendit une porte claquer, et dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'affaler contre le mur et simplement se laisser crever là. Il tenta bien de respirer un bon coup, mais l'air pollué par les relents mélangés à d'autres odeurs pires encore rendait cette situation invivable. Tout en retenant ses larmes, il dévala en vitesse les escaliers, avant de pousser violemment la porte du rez-de-chaussée et de s'élancer à corps perdu dans la rue. Tout à coup pris d'une quinte de toux, il manqua de s'écrouler et, pour ne pas mourir étranglé, dut stopper tout mouvement. Une fois qu'il se sentit mieux, ses pleurs purent commencer à couler sur ses joues. Et alors, sans retenue, il pleura.

Oh, certes, pleurer ne servait à rien – les pleurs n'arrangeaient pas les problèmes, sa mère le lui avait bien assez répété pour qu'il s'en souvînt –, mais de toute manière, s'il ne pleurait pas, que devait-il faire ? A quoi bon continuer à se battre, toute la journée et même la nuit, dans le seul but de permettre à sa mère et à son frère de survivre quelques heures de plus ? Ils mourraient bientôt, il le savait. Un jour, ils mourraient tous, simplement. Pourquoi ? Plus d'argent, plus de nourriture, trop de maladies et pas assez de soutien. Une mort banale pour un Nobody.

C'est pourquoi il préférait pleurer.

_Sblaf !_  
Venue de nulle part, sortie du néant et reflétant pourtant la colère du policier, la claque était partie. A présent, une marque rouge commençait à apparaître sur la joue de Saix. Oh, ça lui faisait mal, bien sûr ; mais il n'en laissait rien paraître. Jamais il ne pleurerait devant un Somebody – jamais. De toute façon, il aurait bien l'occasion de le faire une fois chez lui, avec sa mère en train de crever et son frère dans un état à peu près équivalent.  
Alors il garda un air froid, fier, neutre.  
Il adorait afficher cette expression, car elle cachait absolument le moindre de ses sentiments, la moindre de ses pensées. Plus de peur, plus de gêne, plus de honte, plus d'amour, plus de bonheur ; pour celui qu'il observait, il n'était qu'un mur. Un mur de marbre glacé.

- Alors petit, tu veux que je t'apprenne à voler de la nourriture, moi ?

L'enfant releva sur le policier deux yeux insensibles. Que cet imbécile raconte ce qu'il lui plaise, Saix n'en avait rien à faire. Certes, il volait, mais lui, il en avait besoin, de cette bouffe. Pas comme l'autre obèse de boulanger qui s'engouffrait au moins trois pains par jours. Cet homme l'avait-il bien regardé, lui ? N'importe quelle personne sensée ou un tantinet compatissante aurait eu un peu de pitié à son égard en voyant sa maigreur affligeante et son pâle visage.  
Le garçonnet secoua la tête. A quoi pensait-il ? Ce type était un Somebody. Et c'était bien connu, les Somebodies ne sont ni sensés, ni compatissants.

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il ne savait même pas pourquoi.  
Enfin si, il savait. Sa mère était inanimée, devant lui, affalée sur le vieux canapé déchiré, un bras pendant mollement le long du sofa affaissé. Elle ne bougeait plus, elle ne respirait plus – sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus comme auparavant –, et par conséquent elle était morte. Ça lui faisait mal, de dire ce mot. « Morte ». Aïe. Le mot se muait immédiatement en lance, pointue, avide de chair, et transperçait aussitôt son cœur d'enfant.

Cependant, il n'aurait pas dû être triste. Du moins, pas à ce point. Après tout, le décès de sa mère signifiait qu'il n'avait plus que deux bouches à nourrir, ça faisait un fardeau de moins. Oui, décida-t-il, il aurait dû rester de marbre – et à partir de ce moment, il ne verserait plus jamais la moindre larme. Plus jamais, même si son cadet devait se faire kidnapper, même s'il devait se perdre en pleine nuit noire, même si on devait le torturer jusqu'à la mort.  
De toute façon, ses larmes étaient la seule chose qu'il lui restait, il n'était pas près de les donner.

- Le mioche, on est tout seuls maintenant.

Ce soir-là, la pluie avait un étrange arrière-goût d'amertume. Elle fouettait avec violence les deux frères qui, éperdus, chassés de leur logis, sans autre équipement qu'une vieille couverture recouvrant le plus jeune, tentaient vainement de braver l'obscurité grandissante. Et pour la première fois, Saix admirait vraiment les autres Nobodies qui, pour la plupart, avaient réussi à survivre à une telle abomination.  
A côté de lui, son cadet pleurait. Il fallait le comprendre. Il était jeune, il n'avait que sept ans, il venait de perdre sa mère et son foyer, il se sentait seul ; et c'était normal. Cependant, l'aîné n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie de le réconforter, c'est pourquoi, au lieu de le prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer quelques doux mots, il le laissait s'égosiller, hurler sa souffrance.  
Il avait décidé de ne plus jamais sourire, après tout.

Cependant, peu après, le bambin se mit à éternuer. D'abord un peu, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il frissonnait, implorait, pelotonné dans sa couverture, suppliait son frère de l'emmener « voir maman à la maison ». Pour toute réponse, Saix secoua la tête ; ils n'avaient plus de maison, ils n'avaient plus de mère. Ils n'avaient plus que cette vieille couverture et quelques pièces – même pas assez pour s'acheter ne serait-ce qu'un bout de pain. De ce fait, son petit frère pouvait pleurer, prier tant qu'il voulait, ce n'étais pas pour autant qu'il obtiendrait de quoi manger, de quoi se vêtir, un nouveau logis et des médicaments. De toute façon, sa mère était décédée, et aucune force de ce monde ni même d'un autre ne pourrait la ramener à la vie.

Ils étaient décidément condamnés à crever dans cette ruelle, et le jeune garçon ne savait s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. Au point où ils en étaient, seule une intervention divine aurait pu les sauver.  
Mais pour cela, encore aurait-il fallu que Dieu existe.

C'est sur cette optimiste pensée que le deux enfants fermèrent les yeux, en espérant que bientôt, une faible lumière éclairerait leur avenir incertain.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Saix sentit immédiatement le froid qui l'assaillait. Encore à moitié endormi, il frotta doucement ses paupières, et jeta un regard fébrile sur les alentours. Il n'y voyait rien. Oh, non, il ne pouvait absolument rien voir, tant le brouillard était épais – décidément, il maudissait le fleuve pollué coulant non loin de là. A tâtons, il tenta sans grand succès de retrouver son frère, histoire de lui emprunter un coin de couverture pour se protéger ne serait-ce qu'un peu du froid ou de l'humidité grandissante. Mission impossible ; pour apercevoir son cadet dans les cartons où ils s'étaient tous deux abrités, il lui aurait fallu posséder un couteau et pouvoir ainsi découper la brume. Il sourit à cette pensée, mettant par la même occasion une image sur l'expression « un brouillard à couper au couteau ».

- Hé, le mioche, appela-t-il à voix basse, passe-moi la couverture !

Malheureusement, il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il pesta en imaginant son frère pelotonné dans leur unique possession, puis dut se résigner à reprendre sa place initiale, à savoir appuyé contre le mur glacé d'une construction délabrée, une caisse en carton au-dessus de la tête pour toute protection. Il tenta de se rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue ; il avait trop faim, trop soif, et était trop en colère – contre son père, contre sa mère, contre son frère et contre lui-même – pour parvenir à fermer l'œil.  
Tout à coup, un bruit de pas le tira de ses réflexions. Alerte, il se recroquevilla le plus possible dans son carton, et se plaqua au maximum contre le mur, tout en essayant de souffler discrètement à son cadet de faire de même. Cependant, il ne reçut pas le moindre mot en retour, et n'entendit aucun bruit, aucun déplacement de carton ou autre. Il en déduisit donc que soit son frère dormait encore, soit il était déjà suffisamment dissimulé – et secrètement, Saix espéra que sa deuxième hypothèse était la bonne. En effet, être débusqué à « rôder durant la nuit » par des policiers – Somebodies, évidemment – était la plupart du temps synonyme de plusieurs jours en prison et d'une bonne raclée administrée par le commissaire en personne.

Petit à petit, les pas se rapprochaient. Le jeune garçon tenta de deviner si le nouveau venu était un policier ou un pauvre hère, mais tout effort se révéla vain ; il ne pouvait identifier l'inconnu sans quitter sa cachette. Il entendit une chaussure – ce devait être un Somebody, dans ce cas – frapper le sol à seulement quelques centimètres de lui. Il retint sa respiration et stoppa tout mouvement, priant pour que le Somebody en question s'en aille au plus vite.

Heureusement, ce dernier le dépassa bientôt. Cependant, il ne continua pas sa route, au grand désespoir du garçonnet ; il s'arrêta, et Saix put deviner son ombre se pencher en direction des cartons où était théoriquement caché son frère. Il se retint de crier ; cet homme ne devait pas le toucher, ou il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais ses prières n'y firent rien. Il aperçut soudain l'ombre se relever, une forme enfantine dans les bras.  
A ce moment-là, et bien qu'il se fût promis de ne plus jamais pleurer, Saix sentit des larmes amères couler sur ses joues.

- Pauvre petit…, s'apitoya une voix grave.

L'enfant sursauta. Cet homme était un Somebody, il n'y avait aucun doute possible là-dessus, mais il semblait avoir de la peine pour le petit garçon. C'était illogique. Incroyable, comme situation. Sans même réfléchir, le jeune Nobody se leva d'un bond, et chercha du regard l'inconnu qui venait de parler. Il pouvait à présent apercevoir sa silhouette qui, à moins d'un mètre de lui, se découpait vaguement dans le brouillard environnant ; grand, visiblement fort, cet homme ne pouvait être qu'un Somebody, avec son long manteau blanc et ses cheveux argentés lui arrivant aux épaules. Il tourna vers Saix un regard orangé et brillant, et ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul.  
L'enfant réprima un frisson. L'inconnu tenait bel et bien en ses bras son petit frère, inanimé, enroulé dans la couverture rapiécée. Mais à la grande surprise de Saix, il s'empressa de reposer à terre le garçonnet.

- On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui, déclara-t-il d'une voix sèche, mais empreinte de tristesse.

- Co… Comment ça ? Se risqua à bredouiller le Nobody.

Il avait peur de comprendre. Oui, il ne voulait pas comprendre, il se refusait à admettre l'état de son cadet. Pourtant, il devait se rendre à l'évidence ; il ne bougeait plus, il ne répondait pas quand on l'appelait, il se laissait porter par un inconnu et ne remettait pas en place sa couverture. L'air désolé, l'homme en blanc s'approcha de lui – Saix ne fit pas un geste, mais ne put s'empêcher de trembler – et posa sur son épaule une main à la fois compatissante et réconfortante, sans pourtant être amicale.

- Tu n'as plus personne, affirma-t-il. Je me trompe ?

Le jeune garçon frissonnait, de froid ou de peur, ou peut-être même des deux, il ne savait pas. Non, il n'avait plus personne. Il était seul dans le quatorzième arrondissement pourtant surpeuplé, sans la moindre aide disponible. Personne n'accepterait de l'aider. Même pas Noxie, même pas le type du bâtiment de son père. Personne. Il était complètement seul et, bien qu'il refusât de l'avouer, son regard parlait pour lui.  
Etonnamment, l'autre esquissa un sourire.

- Viens avec moi, petit, proposa-t-il. Je ne suis peut-être pas un très bon père, mais au moins, je peux t'offrir un logis et de quoi manger.

Saix eut un mouvement de recul, se débarrassa de la main sur son épaule et hésita. Ce type, qu'il ne connaissait même pas, lui proposait – en gros – d'aller habiter chez lui, de l'adopter. Belle initiative, mais il avait du mal à y croire. Après tout, on lui avait toujours appris à se méfier des Somebodies, qu'ils paraissent aimables ou non. D'ailleurs, les aimables étaient généralement les plus dangereux.

- Et je devrai faire quoi, en échange ? Demanda-t-il, sur ses gardes.

L'inconnu sourit, moqueur, croisa les bras, et secoua la tête.

- Absolument rien, assura-t-il. A part peut-être t'occuper de ma fille, si tu es d'accord.

Le Nobody pesa le pour et le contre. D'un côté, ce mec pouvait très bien mentir, prétendre avoir une fille, une belle maison et à manger sans que cela soit vrai ; et d'un autre, il était possible qu'il dise la vérité. Peut-être était-il vraiment prêt à s'occuper de lui. Peut-être pas. Finalement, le garçon décida d'accepter son offre. De toute manière, se dit-il, il n'aurait pas d'autre chance, et s'il refusait, il était bon pour crever de faim dans la ruelle.

- D'accord, je viens, déclara-t-il, essayant de masquer sa réticence. Mais je veux pas m'occuper de votre fille.

Une fois de plus, l'homme sourit, puis s'approcha de Saix. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, posa de nouveau sa main sur la frêle épaule du garçon, mais le lâcha aussitôt et reprit sa route en direction de là où il était venu.

- Soit, accepta-t-il en disparaissant dans le brouillard. Suis-moi.

- Attendez ! S'exclama soudain l'enfant. Je ne connais même pas votre nom !

L'homme stoppa sa marche, et laissa tomber un unique mot.

- Xemnas, dit-il gravement.

Puis il se remit en route, et Saix le suivit, voyant en cet homme sorti de la brume son dernier espoir.

Après tout, c'était une intervention divine qu'il lui fallait, et les anges aux cheveux d'argent sont vêtus de blanc, non ?


End file.
